Save The Last Dance For Me
by The Second Batgirl
Summary: Prom is stressful enough for the straight kids in school, but for Blink it's worse. He wants to go with a boy. Who happens to be straight
1. Chapter 1

Prom.  For high school seniors, it was one of the most feared words in the English language.  By the time February of senior year rolled around, students went so far as to start to refer to it as one of the four letter words that wasn't fit for civilized company, wincing every time one of their teachers or parents reminded them that it was coming up.  By March, the girls were at each others throats.  Heaven forbid someone was to have the same color dress, or to have bought something from the same designer.  Even worse, they could have booked the same hairdresser.  The boys though, had their own set of problems.  Everything depended on the limo.  Which of their friends could go together, and how many limos would be needed to fit all twenty of your closest friends and their significant others.  And when tickets went on sale at the end of April, the competition to find a date became more cutthroat than shoppers at the mall the day before Christmas.  

But for Ryan 'Kid Blink' Ballat, prom posed an entirely different set of problems.  Finding a date was nearly impossible, because he was gay.  And at a suburban public high school, that wasn't usually the thing you tended to advertise.  As liberal as his high school claimed to be, Blink knew from long experience that if he showed up at prom with another boy, he would regret it.  Not that there were any other openly gay guys at his school.  There were a few people in the Gay/Straight Alliance who claimed to be bisexual, but most of them were guys who thought that Orlando Bloom was pretty, or girls who had experimented with a few of their friends.  There really was no one else at his school for Blink to take to the prom, and by the end of March, he had decided that he just wasn't going to go.

Not that he was interested in anyone at his school anyway.  Well, except for that one guy.

Nick 'Mush' Meyers, captain of the varsity wrestling team.  One of the most popular kids at school, and one of the nicest.  He was also absolutely gorgeous.  Perfect body.  Droolworthy.  He had the most beautiful eyes that Blink had ever seen.

He was also very straight.

 ~*~

Chapter 1

_I can't believe I have to suffer through another three months of this_, Blink thought to himself.  _I mean, English class is one of the few classes I actually enjoy, but I really can't stand this school.  And I HATE Catcher in the _Rye__.___  Of all the books to have to read senior year, it had to be that piece of shit._

By this point, Blink had completely tuned out the teacher.  He knew all about Catcher, and really didn't have to pay attention.  Instead, he pulled out a notebook, and began to write.  He'd had this great idea for the next section of his fantasy novel, and at least now he'd have the opportunity to put it down on paper.  It had started in math class, but he unfortunately had to pay attention to that one.  He needed to actually pass the AP exam, so he would never have to take math again.  But during English, he was free to write.

Most of the period flew by as Blink frantically scribbled away in his notebook.  He was so engrossed in his tale that he didn't even notice when the teacher, Mrs. Jaye, called his name.  What did break his concentration was when the kid behind him, one of the jerks on the varsity wrestling team, poked him with a pen and hissed, "Hey fag, you too good to answer? What are you writing anyway?"  He tried to grab Blink's notebook, but Blink just covered it.

"Cut it out James," another voice muttered.  Blink smiled.  Mush was defending him.  Of course, Mush defended everyone.  He hated for anyone to be hurt, everyone in school knew that.  But it still made Blink happy to have his crush defend him.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Jaye, could you repeat that?"  Considering he'd come out of the closet three years before, he was used to the taunts of his classmates.  At least this time they were only calling him names.  The year before, two of the kids had threatened to bash him.  He'd found out about it because one of his few friends at school had reported them to the principal.  She'd requested to remain anonymous, but the principal had told them anyway.  She was attacked in the school parking lot the next day, and transferred out the next month.  Since then, most people wouldn't rat on the wrestlers, and Blink had been the victim of a few minor attacks, but nothing like the major bashing that had apparently been planned.

"Of course Ryan," Mrs. Jaye said, practically beaming at him. He was one of her favorite students, since he was one of the few seniors who actually liked to read and write.  Even though it was an advanced placement class, most of the kids were only in it since it looked good on college transcripts.  "I was asking what you thought about Holden's character."

"I think he's a hypocrite," Blink said automatically.  "He's always complaining about how phony people are, but he's just as phony as they are."

Mrs. Jaye opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the sound of the bell.  Instead she called out instructions for that night's homework assignment as the class gathered up their books, and reminded them that they'd be choosing partners for their final project in class the next day.

For the rest of the day, Blink spent his time ignoring his teachers and working on his story.  All he'd ever wanted to do was write, and it was one of the few times where he could actually be himself.  Not who he was at school which was 'that freaky gay kid' or at home where he had to put up with his father's rants about how he was never going to accomplish anything in his life.  Writing wasn't an acceptable career for his child.  And having a homosexual for a son also wasn't acceptable.  So far, Blink was able to ignore both of his rants, but today was going to be worse.  Going home was not going to be fun.  

College acceptance letters were due back today, and Blink was waiting to hear back from Columbia.  Blink had only applied to two places – SUNY Binghamton and Columbia.  He'd already been accepted to Binghamton, but he had no desire to go there.  He knew that if he went to Binghamton, he'd end up back on Long Island, teaching high school English.  Which was somewhere in the top three on Blink's "things I do not want to do" list.  What he wanted to do was write.  Professionally.  And Columbia had an amazing English department.  His father however, disagreed, and wanted him to go into something sensible, such as accounting.  The fact that Blink despised math in all forms mattered little to him, he just cared about the practicality of it.

Today, he would find out.  His entire future would be decided by whether or not Blink managed to get into Columbia.  A real life, away from the horror that was suburban Long Island, or spend the rest of existence trapped in the ninth level of hell.

When classes ended, Blink started walking home.  Unlike most of the other kids at his school, his parents hadn't given him a car for his sixteenth birthday.  Which meant that to get to and from school, Blink had three choices.  Get a ride from a friend, take the bus, or walk.  Blink didn't have that many friends at school since Marie transferred out, so choice A was out of the question.  He knew better than to try to take the bus, since he did value his health, which left the third option.  Walking home.  

When Blink turned into his driveway, he knew something was wrong.  His dad's car was there.  It was barely three o'clock, his dad shouldn't be home for another few hours.  Yet here he was.  He reached into his pocket for his keys as he walked up the steps, but the door opened before he could get them.

"Ryan," his father said coldly.  "In here. Now."

Blink groaned.  This was not a good start to his afternoon.  But he nodded, and followed his father into the house, where he took a seat at the dining room table.  The first thing he noticed was a rather large envelope sitting on the table.  

"Is that what I think it is?" he said excitedly, reaching for it.

"You got accepted," his father said matter-of-factly.  "But I don't know if we're going to be allowing you to go to Columbia after all."

"You opened my mail?" Blink said, completely horrified.  "It's my mail."

"But you want me to pay for school."

Blink shut up.  His father had him there.  Blink may have been working 15 hours a week at the local Shop Rite since ninth grade, but Columbia was incredibly expensive, and he couldn't afford it.

"As I was saying," his father continued.  "You have been accepted to Columbia.  You did not however get any money.  Which means that you are completely dependent on me to take care of that."

"I have some money," Blink reminded him.  
  


"Yes, and that will be used to pay for your housing, should you wish to live on campus.  But before we talk about that, we're going to discuss the conditions for your actually attending Columbia.  Firstly, you will not just take these writing classes you're always talking about.  You will take something practical as well."

Blink nodded.  He'd expected something like that.  His father had always wanted him to take more math.  Hopefully, after Blink failed his first semester of whatever math he had to take at Columbia, his father would change his mind, and let him stick to what he did well.

"Secondly, your behavior."

Blink winced.  This definitely was not going to be good.

"You will only be allowed to attend Columbia should you meet this demand.  I will not have my son being _queer.  You will get this _idea_ out of your system, immediately."_

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Dad, I'm gay. Really.  And I'm always going to be that way."

His father narrowed his eyes, and rose from his seat.  Walking towards Blink, his expression had gone from impassive to completely enraged.  Glancing down at his son, he spoke very quietly, in an even and controlled tone.  He was pissed.

"If that is your _choice_ Ryan, then I hope you will be very happy using all of your saved money to attend SUNY Binghamton.  You're always saying how you want to get off of Long Island, even though it has presented you with the best opportunities.  You choose to make yourself, and your family miserable, when you could just decide to be normal.  Think about it," his voice changed, and now it was almost pleading in its tone.  "The decision doesn't have to be made until the end of April.  You have a month to decide what it is that you want out of life.  I know that I can count on you to make the right choice."

Ryan grabbed his admissions letter, and ran out of the room, down the hall and into his room.  Slamming the door behind him, he picked up the phone, and dialed a familiar number.

"Race? It's me.  Pick me up. Now.  I need to get out of here."

Setting down the phone, Blink went back to the dining room to wait for his best friend to rescue him from the hellhole his life had suddenly become.

~*~

Author's Note:  This fic is entirely dedicated to B (studentnumber24601).  See, I told her if she wrote Spot/Race, then I'd write her a Blink/Mush fic where I didn't kill either of them.  So, this (which was supposed to be a one shot!) has turned into a longer story in which I make them (mainly Blink) angst, but don't kill them.  Love you dear.  And I hope you enjoy your fic. :D

Anyway, the title of this fic is a song by _The Drifters.  It's a really great song, and it has special significance for this fic, which you'll find out later.  _

Brief thanks to everyone who reviewed _Until My Dying Day_

B- 3333333333

Leah-Don't cry over your Japanese! Do your work :P

Thistle-I'm glad you liked it.

Sockfree-Cute and fluffy with death. :D Always fun. 

Headache-I'm done with that one, but this will be about 6 chapters. Maybe more.

Spotlover421-I like angst. So most of my stuff is sad. I'm glad you liked it though.

LiamsKitten-Angsty!slash is just too much fun to write. :D


	2. Chapter 2

A horn honking outside alerted Blink to the fact that Racetrack was outside.  Grabbing his jacket and his keys, he ran outside, slamming the front door.  He heard his mother calling his name, but he ignored her, and jumped into Racetrack's waiting van.

He really couldn't understand why Race drove that piece of shit.  It was an old beat up van, and constantly on the brink of breaking down.  But Racetrack loved it, even though the thing was practically fifteen years old.  Of course, the fact that he couldn't afford a better car may have had something to do with why he treasured his van so much.  Without it, he would have been stuck with the same transportation issues that Blink had. Long Island's public transportation system was absolutely horrible.  And as Blink also depended on Racetrack for transportation, he had to value Racetrack's crap van as well.

"Hey Blink," Race grinned.  The short Italian was one of the few good things in Blink's life.  The two of them had been friends for years, and they had grown closer as time passed.  Racetrack lived two towns away, and like Blink, was one of the few openly gay kids in his high school.  However, unlike Blink, Racetrack already knew where he was going to college, and was very happy about the fact that he was getting off of Long Island.  He'd been accepted early to Boston College, and was intending to major in psychology.  Because of that, Race also thought he was fully qualified to offer counseling to all of his friends, whether they asked for it or not.  Luckily, he was usually fairly accurate with his advice, even if he was full of himself too.  

"Hey," was all Blink managed to say as he pulled on his seat belt.  Race pulled out of the driveway, and started driving down the street.  Blink expected him to turn right at the end of the block, which would be towards Race's house, but instead Race made a left turn.  "Umm… Race? Where are we going?"

"You need a drink, so we're going to the club."

"It's a Thursday night," Blink pointed out.

"Yeah, so all the college kids will be out."

"Ah.  So in other words, you were looking for an excuse to go to the club anyway," Blink laughed.

Race grinned.  "Obviously.  But you usually don't go out on Thursdays, so what's going on?  Would this have something to do with a certain college acceptance letter that was due back today?"  He glanced over at Blink in sympathy.

"I got in," Blink informed him.

"Congrats.  So, that's a good thing.  That shouldn't have put you in such a bad mood that you want to go out.  Unless you've finally discovered the wonders that is senioritis."

"My dad."  It was all Blink had to say.  Racetrack knew exactly what Blink's family was like.  He'd spent enough time counseling Blink about it.

"Shit.  Is he going to let you go?"

"Only if I miraculously turn straight."

"Well, that's not happening anytime soon."

"I could always ask Sari to go out with me.  She's always claiming it's her goal in life to marry a gay man."

"Don't. Please.  Because she'll start singing that 'gay boyfriend' song, and it's so annoying.  It's almost as bad as the 'We like the moon' one."

"Race, nothing is as bad as the moon song."

"Wanna bet?"

"Against you?  I'm not stupid."

Race grinned as he turned onto route 110.  They were getting closer to the club now, and even though it was still early, they both knew there would at least be some sort of crowd there.  

"Next time, then."  Race's tone turned serious.  "When do you have to make up your mind about Columbia?"

"Beginning of May," Blink sighed.  "That's when the first deposit is due."  He looked down.  "Maybe Binghamton won't be so bad.  I mean, I could always move after school, even though paying for school will wipe me out completely."

"You are not going to Binghamton," Race informed him.  "Call Columbia.  Tell them what's going on.  Maybe they'll give you a scholarship, or some sort of financial assistance."

"Well, unless I win the lottery, it won't matter unless they let me pay the cost of a SUNY.  I don't even know if I'll be able to afford Binghamton," Blink said gloomily.  "And Dad will cut me off completely unless I start dating a girl."

"There are plenty of fag hags around besides Sari," Race laughed.  But he stopped when he saw the look on Blink's face.  "Dude, I was _joking."_

"Look, I just…" Blink didn't get a chance to finish his sentence since Race pulled into the parking lot.  For a few minutes, neither of them talked as they headed inside, ordered mozzarella sticks, and took a seat at the bar.

"You were just what?" Race demanded.

"I just… I don't know if this is worth losing my family over."

Race sighed.  It was apparently time for Blink's monthly case of PMS.  _And people claim only girls get it, he thought to himself, incredibly amused.  "Blink.  Your family should accept you for who you are.  In a perfect world, they should love you unconditionally.  And this world may not be perfect, but your parents have no right at all to tell you that you cannot be yourself.  They have no right to demand that you deny your true self."_

"They're just trying to -" Blink started, but Race interrupted him.

"Bullshit.  Whatever excuse you're going to make for them, it's a load of bull.  This is what is going to happen.  Either you're going to pretend to be straight, if just for a few months, and you'll then spend your entire life resenting them for making you lie to them, or you'll tell them to forget it, and you can at least know that you're proud of who you are.  You shouldn't let people change you."

"Well, thank you for the inspirational speech, _Anthony_," Blink hissed.  "But they're my family.  They won't actually…"  
  


"Actually what?  Cut you off?  They've threatened it before," Race pointed out.  "Remember when you first came out to your parents? Your dad told you not to come home until you changed your mind.  You had to live at my house for a week."

"They took me back," Blink reminded him.  

"Yeah, after my mother talked to your mother."

Blink groaned inwardly.  Racetrack had a point.  That was just the sort of thing Mrs. Higgins would do.  She always interfering.  Sort of like her son, but Mrs. Higgins was a lot more optimistic.  She was also very overprotective of all of her son's friends.

"Look Blink, your parents will eventually realize that you are gay, and that there's nothing they can do to change that.  Either they're going to come to terms with that, or they won't.  But you shouldn't have to pay the price for their prejudice.  You need to take care of yourself first.  And the important thing is for you to go to a place where you'll be happy.  And you won't be happy at Binghamton."

"But I can't afford Columbia unless I pretend to be straight."

Race sighed.  "We'll think of something," he told Blink.  "We always do."

Just then, someone stepped up behind Race, and wrapped his arms around him.  Race smiled, and turned around.  "Hey Spot," he smirked, pulling him into a deep kiss.

Blink coughed, trying to tactfully remind the two of them that they were in public, and that if they were going to continue to play tonsil hockey, could they do it somewhere else.  However, he knew from long experience that not only did Race and Spot not care about where they were when they made out, they also didn't care if they had an audience.  According to popular rumor, the two of them had first hooked up on the floor of the bar after hours, and Race had refused to say exactly how far they had gone there.  

He sighed, and left the table.  Going over to the bar, he nodded to Jack, who was working that night.  "Get stuck here again Cowboy?"

Jack laughed.  "Well, Davey has an early class tomorrow," he said, referring to his longtime boyfriend David.  "So it isn't like we'd get to see each other tonight anyway."

Blink laughed.  "Sucks to be you then."

"What are you doing here on a Thursday? Usually Race is the only high school kid who comes on weeknights."

Blink groaned.  "Don't ask."

Jack raised an eyebrow.  "Where is he…" he trailed off as he caught sight of Spot and Race, who had moved onto the table by this point.  "Keep it clean you two!" Jack called.  Spot moved his hands away from Race long enough to flip him off, and then went back to turning his full concentration on Race.

"Those two," Jack sighed.  "I thought they were fighting again?"

Blink shook his head.  "That was last week.  They got back together."

"They're like a freaking soap opera," Jack groaned.  "Heh. They seem to be done, for now anyway.  Guess you can go back now."

Blink waved at him, and went back to rejoin Spot and Race at the table.

"Sorry about that," Race said.  "Hadn't seen Spot in…"

"Two days," Spot supplied.

"Yeah.  He had a class yesterday night.  It was awful."

"Freshman psych," Spot groaned.  "Why on earth do they make us take that?"

Race glared at him.  "I _like psychology."_

"We were talking about _my_ problems," Blink reminded them.

"We'll be here all night if we do that," Spot said, rolling his eyes.

However, Race was interested.  He never missed a chance to analyze his friends' problems, and apparently he hadn't had enough of it for the night.

"Something else?" he said sympathetically.  "What's going on?"

"Just the usual stuff.  Mush."

This time Race groaned.  "Blink, I thought we talked about that.  Mush is so deep in the closet that by the time he realizes that he's gay, he'll be thirty and have two kids.  It'll end in a messy divorce, and hopefully by that time you'll be happily fucking your partner, whomever he may be."

"Mush is straight," Blink reminded him.

"He's a _wrestler_," Race stressed.  "The entire purpose of that sport is to get a chance to tackle a hot guy to the ground without people questioning your sexuality."

"You just think everyone is gay."

"Given the opportunity, I guarantee you that everyone has at least questioned themselves about it.  Look, we'll find you another guy.  One who knows who he is, and what he wants." He turned to Spot.  "Is Bumlets dating anyone currently?"

"No, he and Dutchy broke up months ago, after Dutchy started screwing Specs on a fairly regular basis."

"Good, Blink, we'll set you up with Bumlets.  You guys can go out this weekend."

"But he isn't Mush," Blink sighed wistfully.

"He's gay, he's hot, and he's available.  Blink, Bumlets will at least help you get over Mush.  And you really need to.  Obsessing over someone you can't have really isn't healthy."

Blink sighed.  "I'll think about it, okay?  I should probably head home anyway…"

Race nodded.  "Come on, I'll drive you."  He pulled Spot into a long kiss, and then the two of them headed back to the parking lot, and drove home in silence.

~*~

Author's notes:  Somehow or other, Racetrack seems to have stolen my best friends personality.  Really. I'm not joking.  The whole thing on the bar?  Yeah, he was telling me about that about Christmas break.  Unfortunately, both the 'gay boyfriend' song and the 'we like the moon' song both do exist, and I've been subjected to listening to them many many times.  And, as this is me, Spot and Race will continue to make out.  A lot. Next chapter, Blink and Mush talk.   And Race will probably try to convince Blink that everyone in existence really is gay.

Shout outs!

B-33333333333333333333333333  This fic is for you.  You keep writing Spot/Race, and I will keep writing Blink/Mush.  Even though I've written more for your OTP now than I have for mine.  Love you too.  (And thanks for letting me invade your suite, again, while I wrote this.  And for the beta job.)

Dakota-Jones-Blink's dad really is an ass.  He'll just get a bit more obnoxious as time goes on.  Since I seem to like torturing Blink almost as much as I like torturing Race. (This is B's fault.)

Jazzcat Mel-Glad you're enjoying. More is coming soon, I promise.

Thistle-Believe it or not, the whole thing about Blink being threatened is based on actual events.  My best friend was threatened, I reported it to the principal, and the principal told the kid who had reported them.  Luckily, it was almost the end of the year so I was just left pretty much alone.  And yes, Blink does have Race.  Who is awesome, and I love him.

Liams Kitten-I'm just going to torture Blink more before things get better.  Since Blink!torture is fun. :D

Checkmate-I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. And thanks for the compliment!


	3. Chapter 3

The drive home was basically spent in silence.  Blink was worried about how his parents were going to react.  It wasn't even that late, barely ten o'clock, but Blink still knew he was in for it.   It wasn't fair, he was eighteen years old, and still stuck under his parents thumb.  Unlike Racetrack, who could stay out until all hours of the night as long as he checked in, eventually came in and kept his grades up, Blink had almost no control over his own life.

Race pulled into the driveway and nodded to Blink.  "Good luck," he said quietly as Blink climbed out of the car.

"Thanks," Blink said gloomily.  "I'll need it."  He paused.  "You going home?"

Race shook his head.  "Heading to Spot's apartment," he said with a smirk.  "Call my cell and leave a message if you need a place to crash for the night.  Or just call my house, you know how much my mother loves you."

"I will," Blink promised, and he slammed the door to the van.

Blink watched as Race pulled out of the driveway before entering the house.  Just as he expected, both of his parents were waiting up for him.

"Living room," his father demanded as soon as Blink entered the house.  Blink sighed, and took a seat on the couch.

"Where were you?"

"Out with Race," Blink responded sullenly.

"What were you doing with him?" his father pressed.

"We went for dinner at a club," Blink told him.  "Well, if you count sticks as dinner," he added.

"Just dinner?" his father inquired sharply.  Blink groaned as he realized where his father was going with this line of questioning.

"Race and I are just friends.  He has a boyfriend, and I am _not_ interested in him."

"You'd better not be.  And I don't want you spending too much time alone with him.  He's corrupting you."

"Race isn't corrupting me," Blink snapped.  "My being gay has nothing to do with him."  He turned to his mother, who was sitting on the couch opposite from him and refusing to meet his eyes.  "Mom, please.  Talk some sense into him."

"Ryan," she said hesitantly.  "Your father is just doing what he thinks is best."  Blink nodded, recognizing that as her way of offering support without directly contradicting his father.

"Look Ryan," his father said, almost pleadingly.  "I just want what's best for you.  Before you started hanging out with that Higgins boy, you were normal.  None of this _gay_ bullshit."

"What's best for me?" Blink exclaimed.  "What's best for me would be to know that my parents love me for who I am, not for what they think I should be."  He glared at his father.  "And I was always gay, I just didn't have the courage to tell you until Race came out to his parents and they were accepting of him.  I was _hoping_ that you would be as understanding as his family was."

For the second time that day, Blink walked out on his parents.  Storming out of the living room, he returned to his room and collapsed on his bed.  Normally, he would have gone online and chatted until all hours of the night, but he was really in no mood to be social.  He _did_ need to talk to Race, but he knew that Race and Spot would still be otherwise occupied.  He could call in the morning.  Setting his alarm for six am, Blink stripped off his clothing and curled into bed.  In his present state of emotional exhaustion he fell straight asleep.

~*~

Blink awoke the next morning to the sound of his alarm clock going off.  He tried to fall back asleep but it just continued with its incessant beeping.  If anything, the noise seemed to become even more obnoxious.  He debated hitting the snooze button, but it wouldn't be worth it for just seven extra minutes.  Grabbing a towel, he headed into the bathroom for a quick shower, waking up a bit as the water hit his skin.

_At least today can't be any worse than yesterday_, he thought as he shut off the water.  Wrapping the towel around his waist, he inhaled deeply, recognizing the scent of coffee coming from the kitchen.  Unlike Race, who was incapable of functioning without Starbucks, Blink didn't drink coffee, and he constantly teased Race about it, claiming that the caffeine addiction was responsible for his friend's short stature.

Returning to his room, Blink dressed quickly and pulled out his homework assignment.  It was only 6:30, he had another twenty minutes before he had to catch the bus, which wasn't nearly as bad in the morning, since most people were too tired to do anything but try to catch a few minutes of extra sleep or finish their homework from the night before.  He didn't eat in the morning anyway, and if he got _desperate_, he could always grab a poptart from the school cafeteria.  He labored over the calc assignment, cursing himself for leaving it to the last minute.  Math retained its position as number two in the source of all the evils of the universe, right behind his homophobic bastard of a father.  High school itself came in at number three.  Unfortunately, as Blink tried to work out a particularly difficult problem, he completely lost track of time.  

            When he next glanced at the clock, he groaned as he saw it said 6:53.  That gave him exactly two minutes to get his stuff together and run down the street to the bus stop.  If he ran, he _might_ be able to make it.  Quickly throwing all of his stuff into his black backpack, Blink ran out of the house, and down the block.  The bus was just pulling away as he got there.

            "Wait," he shouted, running after the bus, which amazingly stopped to let him on.  Breathing a sigh of relief, Blink got on the bus and looked for an open seat.

            "Late night faggot?" someone hissed.  Blink recognized the speaker as one of the jerks from the wrestling team.  He winced at the name, but ignored him, sliding into a seat next to one of the freshman girls, who turned away from him.

            _This was definitely not a good way to start the day._

            And it just kept getting worse.  Blink hadn't managed to finish the calc homework, and there had been a pop quiz in AP econ which he had definitely failed, and he had forgotten his AP bio lab book at home… the day just continued to get worse.  

By the time Blink reached English class, he was sure the whole day was shot to hell.  He just wanted to get out of there.  _At least it's Friday_, he reminded himself.  He could spend the weekend at Racetrack's if Race would let him, which he undoubtedly would, since he was pretty sure his father would cut him off entirely after the previous nights events.  Only a few more periods to get through, and then a two day break.

"Now," Mrs. Jaye said, calling the class to attention.  "We're going to be choosing partners.  And since I don't want to encourage any more of this cliquish nonsense, I've made the decisions for you."  She began to run down a list of names, and Blink half-heartedly paid attention listening for his own name to be called.  "Ryan Ballat will be working with Nicholas Meyers."

Blink blinked.  He knew he had to have heard that wrong.  Working with _Mush_?  On the senior English project? For the next three months?!  Maybe this day wasn't going to be so bad after all.

When Mrs. Jaye had finished assigning partners, she instructed them to change seats around so they would be sitting with their new partner.  Passing out a sheet of paper with instructions, she began to explain the project.

"The Advanced Placement English senior project is very complex.  You will be working with your partner one day a week during class until the AP exam in May, and then the last month of class will be completely devoted to this project, which will count as your final exam.  You will be thoroughly researching any subject of your choosing, but you will have to be able to justify the scholarly merits of your research.  Since you have a partner, this will be a cooperative effort.  That means you will share in the research work, you will share in the writing of the paper, and you will share in the grade.  In fact, there will be two sections to the paper.  The first will be describing the research, the process you went through in choosing the subject, and your findings.  The second section will be an analysis of the findings, and what was important about what you learned.  While you may choose to write the first section together, each of you will have to write your own second part.  If one person is not doing their part in the research, the other partner can talk to me and explain why, and I will separate the pair.  Now, get to work."

Blink turned to look at Mush, and sighed.  This was not going to be fun.  Mush was a good student, but notoriously bad at researching.  And with Blink's crush on him to contend with, it was going to be an uncomfortable partnership.

Mush seemed oblivious to Blink's mood though.  He just smiled, and motioned him over.

"Hey," he said in greeting.

Blink mumbled a response, and glanced down at the guidesheets that Mrs. Jaye had passed out.

"So we should get started then," Mush said cheerfully.  He was always in a good mood, and while Blink normally would find that absolutely adorable, with the mood he was currently in, he just found it aggravating.

"What do you want to research," he asked bluntly.  

"Umm. I don't really know.  But I'm sure we'll think of something."

"You mean I'll end up doing the work since no high school superstar would be seen outside of class with a freak like me."  Blink was surprised by the sharpness of his tone and his words.  He finally gets a chance to talk to his crush, and this was how he acted.  Even if Mush was gay, like Racetrack claimed, Blink had just lost any chance of Mush thinking he was a decent guy.

"That's not true," Mush told him.  "I don't think you're a freak.  And I do try to do my share of the work.  I'm just not really that good at it."

"Well, you'll learn then," Blink said.  "Because I intend to get an A on this project, and I can't do it alone."

"Well, we'll have plenty of time in class," Mush laughed.

"And after," Blink added.  "This kind of project is a lot of work."

"Oh. Umm… well, I'm sure we can get most of it done in class."

"Sure," Blink agreed.  He knew exactly why Mush didn't want to do the project with him.  He'd ruin his reputation.  Being forced to work together was one thing, but actually meeting outside of school was something entirely different.

            Luckily for him, the bell rang, ending the class.  

            Blink sighed.  At least the day couldn't get any worse.

~*~

A/N: Wow, I am a bitch.  Poor Blink.  He really needs a hug.  And his dad is just so obnoxious.  But he has Race for a best friend.  And Mush to crush on.  So it should end up being good eventually.  Maybe.  Because I'm still an evil bitch.  Oh, and naked!Blink belongs to B, because she rules, and you should go read all of her stuff now, if you haven't already.  

Next chapter, Blink gets screwed.  And not in a good way.  However, Race gets screwed in a good way.  But that happens a lot, so it's nothing special.  Oh, and we meet Race's family.  If I get up to that part.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Newsies.  Never have, never will.

Shoutouts!

B-*grins*  I'm glad you're enjoying it, since this story is for you.  And it gets better, I promise (You did get naked!Blink this chapter)

Sock-free- Yeah, it should sound familiar. MWAHAHAHA

Sita- Slashyprettyboyangst is just too much fun to write. I'm glad you're enjoying.

Thistle-Race is the best best friend ever, mainly because he's based (in this fic) on my best friend from home, whom I adore.  And Spot and Race being all flirty is fun…  Mush will eventually find out though, don't worry. *evil grin*

Nani-*blush* thanks for the compliment.

Dakota Jones- *grins* There will be many more references to Dutchy screwing Specs. Because they are just too adorable.

Gothic Author- Psych!Race unfortunately belongs to Spot, but you can ask Spot if you can borrow him…

Braids- *blush*  Glad you're enjoying it.  And I love Spot/Race (they're my OTP) so they will be in this a lot more. Because I 3 them.

V-channy-chan- I love modern day fics too! And honestly, I will stick by my wrestling comment, since it makes sense. *grins*

Til next chapter!

~TSB


	4. Chapter 4

Famous last words.  Or last thoughts anyway.  But for a while, it did seem that things were getting better for Blink after his disastrous English class.  He'd managed to get through the rest of his classes without incident, and had been tackled by Rebecca, his resident fag hag, and one of the only people in the entire school who would actually talk to him. But then again, she was a drama geek, who really didn't care what the rest of the school thought.

"You missed my show," she laughed as Blink picked himself up off the floor.

"Come on Becca, I never go to your rehearsals," Blink groaned.

"I know," she smirked.  "But I had to get your attention somehow, and you told me to stop asking you to the prom."

"You need to stop hanging around Sari," he muttered.

She ignored him.  "Did you get in? You never called me to let me know."

"Yeah, I went out."

Becca gasped.  "You got a social life?" she practically squealed.  "Did you go on a date?"

"Just to the club with Racetrack.  And his boyfriend."

"You two would make such a –"

"Say cute couple, Becca, and you die."

Becca shut her mouth in mid-sentence.

"Just because I'm gay, and Race is gay, does not mean we should go out," Blink informed her, for about the fifteenth time that week.  "And besides, I thought you wanted me to go after Mush."

"Well, you two are soul mates, he just doesn't know it yet," Becca smiled.  "And what's bothering you, hon? Talk to me."

"It's just been… well."

"Bad day?" she asked in sympathy.

"You could say that.  It's been the most stressful twenty-four hours of my life."  He quickly filled her in on the previous day's events as they walked to the cafeteria.

"Your father is such a dick," Becca informed him.  "I usually don't hate anyone, but your father is just…"

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," Blink said bitterly.

"The show is tomorrow night," Becca laughed as she gave him a hug.  "Are you coming?"

"I'll see," he promised, and then glared back at Becca as she gave him a mock wounded look.  "Of course I'll be there, Becca.  You're one of my best friends, so I will be there to support your show."

"Good," she said, looking positively thrilled.  "Or I'll kick your ass."

"Aren't you supposed to be some sort of hippie pacifist?"

"Beating you up doesn't count!" she informed him, as she slipped her arm through his and dragged him into the cafeteria, quickly switching the subject to complaining about the lack of edible vegetarian food in the cafeteria, or the lack of edible food overall.  Blink smiled, and meekly bought her mozzarella sticks.

The two of them headed to the ledge at the side of the cafeteria and took a seat against the windows.  Becca turned to him, suddenly serious.

"You want to talk about it, sweetie?" she asked.  Blink managed a smile.  Becca always knew the right thing to say.  She knew when it was best to lend an ear, or when to distract with talk of anything else.    
"Not much to say, really. My life is screwed."

Becca slung an arm around him.  "You'll be okay, you know.  You do have some friends around here.  And we all care about you."

"Thanks Becca," he whispered.

"Any time hon," she replied, giving his shoulders a quick squeeze.  "You want a ride home?"

"That would rule," Blink said, a smile coming to his face.  He paused.  "Don't you have another rehearsal though?"  He'd been intending to walk home, again.  But turning down a free ride wasn't his style.

"Nah, last dress rehearsal is tonight though."

The two of them headed out through the cafeteria door, and started the long walk down to the pool parking lot, which was practically a block and a half away.

"I want parking," Becca sighed.

"Next year," Blink informed her.  "Parking for seniors only."

They reached the pool, and headed into Becca's car.  

~*~

At least Blink was getting some peace and quiet that night.  His father wouldn't be home until late, which gave Blink a few hours to think up some way to convince his mother to make his dad stop with this insanity.  He knew that his mother didn't totally approve of the choice his father had offered him.  Maybe if he played his cards right he'd manage to talk some sense into her, and then she could talk to his dad.  But before he'd had the chance to think up some speech that would totally convince his mother to help him, she interrupted him.

"Ryan?" she said hesitantly, knocking lightly on his door.  "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Blink said, beckoning her inside.  "I wasn't expecting you."  He glanced at the clock.  "Five o'clock already?" he asked in surprise.

She nodded, and sat down on his bed.  "Ryan, sweetie, we do need to talk."

"You mean about how dad won't accept me?"

She winced.  "Ryan, your father just wants to do what's best for you.  You see all these horrible reports on the news, and we just want to protect you from being hurt."

"The fact that you won't accept me for who I am hurts worse than anything anyone else could ever say to me."

"But if you choose to live this way, you could be hurt!"

"And I could be run over by a car tomorrow, but at least I wouldn't have to live a lie for my whole life."

"Ryan, please, don't say that," she begged, her eyes full of fear.

"That's what you're asking me to do.  Live a lie.  Or, more accurately, lie to you.  Because nothing is going to change who I am."

"Ryan," his mother tried again.

"No," he told her firmly.  "You know that what dad is asking of me is wrong.  Is my happiness worth absolutely nothing to you?"

She sighed.  "I want you to be happy.  And I want our family to be happy.  And we won't be happy if you don't agree to what your father demands.  Look, I'm not happy with the way he's been acting lately.  Could you at least pretend to be straight?  I'm not asking you to actually be straight… just stop talking to your father about your sexuality.  Don't flaunt it."

"I'm not flaunting it," he snapped.  "I am who I am.  Christ, Mom, I don't even have a boyfriend. I've _never_ had a boyfriend."

"I know," she said quietly.  "And I'm sorry."

"Not your fault."

"Ryan, just… please try to keep the peace in this house.  Humor your father, as a favor to me.  Just until you graduate.  And I promise that you'll be able to go to Columbia."

"So you're asking me to lie to him?"

"Yes.  And trust me, I'm not happy about it either.  But I want this family to be happy."

"I won't be happy if you ask me to do that."

"Do you want to go to Columbia or not?"

"I do.  But… that's too high a price to pay."

"Ryan," she pleaded.  "Don't-"

"Get out," he said firmly.  "And don't ever ask me that again."

Her eyes filling with tears, she fled the room.  Blink sighed, and collapsed on his bed.  Just when he thought that it couldn't get any worse, he heard the sound of a car pulling up in his driveway.  His father was home.

_Shit._

He heard his mother greet his father at the door.  A quick conversation, and an outraged roar from his father.  His mother's voice pleading with his dad to calm down, and think before he spoke, and the sound of her sobs.

"Ryan Mitchell Ballat!" his father shouted as he stormed down the hallway.  "You have crossed the line this time.  Making your mother cry."

"Look Dad," Blink said, sitting up on his bed.  "It wasn't on purpose.  I didn't mean to upset her."

"Pack your things.  And get out of my house," his father said bluntly.  "I will not have you ruining my family any longer."

"I'm not the one ruining this family," Blink snapped.  "At least I don't expect you to change for me.  I learned a long time ago that you'll never accept anything about me.  Not just my sexuality, you don't like anything I do with my life.  I'll never be perfect enough for you!"

"You have twenty minutes to pack your things, and get out," his father hissed.  "I never want to see your face again."

"Wonderful way to teach me a lesson," Blink snarled.  "Just pretend I don't exist."

"As of today, I have no son," his father responded.  Turning on his heel, his father left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Blink stared at the closed door in shock.  He couldn't believe he was being kicked out of his house, again.  At least this time they were letting him take his things first.  Reaching for the phone, he dialed Racetrack's number, and quickly asked him to meet him at the end of his block in half an hour.  Racetrack was surprised to say the least, but he quickly agreed, promising to be there as soon as possible.

Grabbing for his backpack, Blink quickly threw some clothes into the bag, and his notebook with all of his story ideas.  He grabbed a few more necessities, then unplugged his laptop and put it in its case.  Slinging his bags over his shoulder, he headed for the door.

"Ryan," his mother called to him.  "I'm so sorry.  I'll try to talk some sense into him, I promise."

"Don't bother," he said bitterly.  "He's never going to change."

"I love you," she told him, giving him a hug.

"Yeah.  I know."  He walked out the door, and didn't look back.  Nobody called after him.

~*~

Half an hour later, Blink checked his watch for what had to be the eighty seventh time.  Race had promised to be there as soon as he could, but there was still no sign of him.  Blink continued to pace back and forth, looking up eagerly every time he heard a noise.  He realized that he should probably be feeling more upset about this, but he couldn't bring himself to actually acknowledge what had happened.  If he thought about it, it would be real.  And his family would have abandoned him, again.

Finally, he saw Racetrack's van coming down the block.  He started running to meet it, and waited very impatiently for Race to slow it down.  One of the back doors opened, and Blink jumped in.

"What's with the stuff?" a female voice asked from the front passenger seat.  The girl turned her head, and Blink nodded to her.  

"Hey Sari, I didn't know you were going to be here."

"We were at the mall," she said with a big grin.

"That explains all the packages then," Blink said, looking at the giant pile of bags that was piled up in the back of the van.

"What happened?" Race said bluntly, glancing back at him.

"They kicked me out," Blink sighed.

"THEY WHAT?!" Sari shrieked in outrage.

"Blink," Race began sympathetically.

"Look, I was hoping I could stay with you… I don't really have anywhere else to go."

"My house is open to you, always," Race told him.  "We were going to go back to the mall, but this is more important."

"Your parents are such-" Sari began, but Race shook his head and she shut up.

"No, it's okay.  Dad just threw another fit, really.  They'll let me come home…" Blink tried to sound convincing, but he knew that it had taken a lot for his father to allow him home in the first place.

"We'll figure something out," Race told him.

Blink sighed, and stared out the window.  The rest of the trip was made in silence.

Author's Notes: You know, this fic was SUPPOSED to be a oneshot.  And there was supposed to be an entire second half to this chapter, but this was such a nice place to end, and I felt like torturing Blink… oh, who am I kidding, this is turning into an epic type thing.  Next chapter we actually will meet Racetrack's family, I PROMISE.  And his mother will try to interfere. 

Shoutouts!

B-*hands over naked Blink*  You did get to be his faghag though :) 3

Nani-Racetrack is the most awesome best friend ever.  But unfortunately for Race and Blink, I like torturing them.

Braids-And Blink's dad just keeps getting worse and worse…  But there will be cute Blink/Mush moments later on, I promise.

Flare-Torturing them is too much fun.  Seriously, I enjoy it way too much than could possible be healthy.  And Blink is just so much fun to torture… (Although that's because of B. I never liked torturing him before.)

Sock-Free – Since when do I write happy stuff? :-p

Bovine-I can't believe you actually read this. Don't kill me. 3333

Liams Kitten-There will be a lot more Spot/Race later on.  Because they demanded their own subplot.

Til next time!

~TSB


	5. Chapter 5

It felt like an eternity by the time they pulled up in front of Racetrack's house.  As usual, the driveway was blocked with construction stuff.  Race's dad owned a remodeling company, and was constantly redesigning his own house whenever he got bored.  Currently he was redoing the kitchen for about the third time since Blink had known the family.

"You coming, Blink?" Race inquired.  He and Sari had already gotten out of the car, and were waiting for him to do the same.

Blink nodded, hopped out of the car, and wordlessly followed them into the house.

"Hey mom," Race called up the stairs.  "We're back."

"And how many people is we this time, Anthony?  Do we need more food?" his mother called back, appearing at the top of the stairs.  She smiled as she saw Sari and Blink.  "Oh good! There is company."  She walked down the stairs and pulled Sari into a hug.  "How are you sweetie?" she asked.  "Your mom doing okay?"

"She's wonderful, Mrs. H," Sari replied, grinning.

"Sweetie, how many times do I have to tell you, you're family.  Call me Mom," she demanded.

Sari giggled.  "Yes Mom," she said, rolling her eyes.

Mrs. Higgins released Sari, who headed back outside, and then turned to Blink.  "Oh Ryan, it's so nice to see you again!   You haven't been over for dinner in weeks.  You should visit more often, we love having you."

"Thanks, Mom," Blink said softly.

"Mom, Blink's going to stay with us for a while," Race cut in.

Mrs. Higgins looked mildly surprised, but also pleased.  "You're always welcome here, sweetie.  We love having you around."  She turned to her son.  "Tony, go make up the couch in your room.  Your father started remodeling the guest room this morning."

Racetrack stared at her.  "What happened to the kitchen?"

"He got some new idea for the guest room.  And no, he didn't consult me about it either."  She looked mildly cross for a moment, but then turned her smile back on Blink.  "You do know where Tony's room is, so why don't you put your stuff down, and then we'll get something to eat."

Blink nodded, and started towards Race's room.  He could hear Mrs. Higgins quickly grilling Racetrack about what had happened, and Race's answer that all he knew was that Blink's father had kicked him out again, and he suspected it had something to do with the night before.

As he reached Race's room, Blink noticed that Race seemed to have added even more posters onto his door, so that they were now partially obstructing the giant pride flag that was hanging on it.  Although he had to admit, Brian Kinney, the really hot guy from Queer as Folk, was definitely worth looking at.  Opening the door, he walked into the disaster area that was Racetrack's room.  It may have been a fairly huge room, but it was also stuffed full of _things_ to the point of overflowing.  Everything was crammed in, and it was almost impossible to reach the bed.  Not that Race slept in the room that often, Blink remembered.  And when he did, he usually spent the night on the tan leather couch that was shoved in the corner. 

Race had accumulated a lot of stuff over the years, as he was one of the biggest pack rats that Blink had ever known.  As usual, there were clothes strewn all over the floor, and all the surfaces and shelf space were packed full of books, DVDs, and random things that Race had picked up.  Plowing his way through, he dropped all of his stuff on the couch that he would be stealing from Race that night.

"Blink?" a voice called hesitantly from the doorway.  "Can I come in?"

Blink nodded, and Sari walked in and sat down next to him on the couch, dropping the packages from the mall on the ground.  "Wanna talk?" she asked.

"They fucking kicked me out," Blink said bitterly.  "What else is there to say?"

Sari winced and put her arms around him.  "They'll realize their mistake," she told him softly, although she didn't sound very confident herself.

"Even if they do take me back," Blink said gloomily, 'they'll just pull the same shit again in May, after I refuse to pretend to be straight."

"Maybe they'll learn from this though.  You're still their son!" Sari exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, not all parents are like Race's."

There was a snort from the doorway.  "That would be a good thing," Race said.  "The world couldn't handle another set like my parents.  The entire universe would explode."

Blink managed a laugh.  "Wouldn't want that to happen," he said with a smirk.

"So Mom says she'll call your family and let them know where you are, and see what she can do.  She'll talk some sense into the, I promise."

"Don't bother," Blink told him bluntly.  "They don't care, they never did.

Race crossed the room and pulled out his desk chair.  Moving it so he was sitting right in front of Blink, he sat.  "They care, they just suck.  In some twisted way, they think they're doing the right thing.  We'll just have to re-educate them.  Again."

Blink looked at him in amusement.  "They think we're going out," he said bluntly.  He silently counted to three and waited for Race's reaction.  He wasn't disappointed.  Race fell out of his chair, and landed in a heap on the ground, literally rolling on the floor laughing his ass off.

Race stood up and looked at him.  "You have got to be shitting me," he managed to gasp out through his laughter.

"Nope," Blink smirked.  "You apparently corrupted me, and the only reason I'm gay is because you are."

"Is that why they kicked you out?" Sari exclaimed in mock horror, which turned to real shock at Blink's nod.

"Partially," he said.  "It was mostly my total refusal to pretend to be straight."

Race had managed to stop laughing by this point, but suddenly started cracking up again.  "I'm sorry," he managed to say, "but 'no, Mrs. Ballat, I am not dating your son' is not something I ever expected to have to say."

The three of them collapsed into laughter, and for a few moments Blink actually thought that everything was going to be all right.

Then he remembered that he'd been kicked out of his home, his family had abandoned him, and he couldn't even afford to go to a SUNY school.

"It'll be okay," Race told him.  "You can stay here as long as you like.  You're my best friend, and you're practically family."

"What about school?" Blink asked him.  "What the fuck am I supposed to do about that?"

"We'll figure something out," Race promised. "We always have before."

"Anthony," his mother's voice called down over the intercom.  "Your father is home with a pizza.  You and your friends should wash up."

"Yes Mom," Race called back.  Turning to Sari, he asked, "You staying for dinner or going home?"

"Pizza!" she said gleefully.

~*~

Dinner at the Higgins household was always an interesting experience.  Race had no shame at all, and would talk about anything at the dinner table, and Sari also had no shame about encouraging him.  Race's parents were both former hippies, who were firm proponents of cultural literacy, and would educate you on whatever area of pop culture they thought you should know.  Dinner discussions would range from politics, to sex, to radio during the 1940s.  Race swore that Blink still hadn't been to a full Higgins' family dinner, because no fist fight had broken out in his presence.  Although, as that usually only occurred on Thanksgiving and Christmas, Blink had doubted he'd ever see one.

This one was definitely up there on the entertaining scale.  

As soon as they sat down, Mr. Higgins turned to his son, and asked, "Anthony, I have errands for you to run this weekend."

Race sighed, and rolled his eyes.  "What do you need this time? A folding table that you've measured down to the nanometer?  A saw that was made in a little village on a south pacific island?  Or an organizer that needs to be bought at a staples three towns away and needs to be facing a north west corner?"

"Only the first one and the last one, actually.  I had the saw ordered last week."

Race stared at him.  "You have got to be kidding me.  It's the weekend, I'm not spending the entire time running your errands.  I have a life."

"Well, after the errands, we could always watch Bed Sitting Room."

"Eeep!" Sari squealed.  "Um, no thanks this time, Mr. H."

"What makes you think you're coming along?" Race asked her.

"Because you call me at 9:30 am on Saturdays, informing me that you're running errands and not going by yourself."

"Actually, it was 9:00.  Not 9:30."

"Oh, whatever," Sari said crossly.

"It doesn't matter, as you won't have to run the errands anyway.  We have a guest," Race's mother cut in.

"So Ryan can run the errands with Anthony then. Perfect."

"Um, Dad? I think Mom meant that we're both off duty until further notice," Race told him.

Racetrack's father looked like he was going to continue to protest, but one glance from his wife made him change his mind.  Instead, he turned the topic of conversation to something else.  He was rambling on about some new commercials from the 1950s that he'd just won on ebay, when Racetrack's cell phone went off.  Race quickly glanced at the caller ID, smiled, and answered the phone.

"Hey Spot," he said, quickly standing up and heading out of the room.  Dinner continued as normal (if you could call any of their conversations normal) while Race spoke to his boyfriend.  Three marriage proposals from Sari later, they had all but finished their dinner when they heard Race shouting at his cell phone.

"Look Spot, he's my best friend, and I'm not going to… no, I do care about you… look, I'm not trying to avoid you, I saw you last night, remember?  Please Spot, be reasonable about this, Blink just got… he's my best friend you moron!"

That conversation was followed by the sound of a cell phone hitting the wall.

"Excuse me," Blink said quietly, and he quickly left the dinner table to go look for Race.  He found him in his room, curled up on the couch, which looked like it was about to live up to its reputation as a man eater, and swallow him whole.

"Hey," he said.

Race just ignored him.

"Race," Blink began, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Don't bother," Race said bluntly.  "My relationship is shot to hell.  And before you decide to start blaming yourself for it, it's not your fault.  I've known it was coming for months."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I was busy trying to convince myself that I actually had a relationship.  That Spot actually did care about me as his boyfriend, not just as someone to fuck.  We've been together for two years, I should stop deluding myself already."

"But you two were always all over each other… and he does care about you, you'd have to be blind not to see that."

Racetrack laughed.  "We were having sex for almost six months before I got him to refer to me as his boyfriend.  And do you really think I'm the only one he's slept with since we got together? Jesus Blink… I know of at least two times he's cheated on me.  And I'm going away to school in what… another four months?  You really think he'll be faithful to me?"

"He does love you," Blink said.  He couldn't believe this was happening… Spot and Race had always seemed so together.  Although the cheating didn't completely surprise him; Spot had quite a reputation.

"Yeah, in some weird and strange way… but he doesn't know how to show it.  He's such selfish and self-centered bastard, and I don't know why I've stayed with him for so long."

Blink laughed.  "You know, you just don't want to admit it.  You love him."

"Yeah," Race said mournfully.  "I just wish that was enough."

"Is he worth the next four months?" Blink asked, surprising himself.

"What?"

"Could you stay with him til you leave, knowing what will happen? Would you be happier doing that, or regretting the fact that you could have had the extra time?"

"I have no regrets."

"Bullshit."

"Look," Race said.  "Yeah, I'd like to see him.  And stay with him for as long as possible.  But Blink, Spot is just a boyfriend.  You're my best friend.  You come first."

"And you're my best friend too, and I hate dealing with you when you're moping.  So go fuck your boyfriend, and I'll hang out with you tomorrow, all right?"

"Well, actually, he'd be-"

"Don't," Blink said firmly.  "TMI Race.  Just way too much information."

"No such thing," Race laughed.

"Right…" Blink said skeptically.  "Seriously, go call up Spot.  And go have fun."

"Thanks Blink," Race said.  He looked at the wall.  "Great. I broke my cell phone."

"That's what happens when you throw it at the wall," Blink pointed out.

Race glared at him, and picked up the house line.  He quickly dialed the number, waited a few moments and began to speak.  "Hey Spot, it's me.  Look, if you still want to get together, I am free tonight… no, I'm still annoyed but I do want to see you… he's going to watch bad movies with Sari… you're sorry? That's a first… of course we'll make it up… what flavor ice cream?"

The conversation was still going on, but Blink definitely didn't want to know where it was going.   Especially because he knew exactly where Race was going with the ice cream thing.

Blink grinned.  You know you watch too much Queer as Folk when…

He rejoined Sari in the living room, and they settled down to watch whatever movie Mr. Higgins was going to subject them to that night.  A few moments later, he heard Race's van pull out of the driveway.

_Hopefully_, he thought to himself, _everything is going to work out._

~*~

Disclaimer-I don't own newsies, I don't own any Queer as Folk, and I don't even own Racetrack's family.  I own nothing.  And I'm broke anyway, so you wouldn't get anything.

Author's notes- Um. Wow.  That was a hard chapter to write, but I think it came out okay.  Well, since I last updated, I got into the NJL! 3333 Shortie and Keza.  This chapter is dedicated to my darling Bovine, who kindly donated his family and his personality to Racetrack.   And of course, thanks to B and Shortie for beta reading.

Next chapter, Racetrack's mom makes good on her threat/promise to speak to Blink's mother.  And we see what happens with his dad…MWAHAHAHA

Shoutouts!-

B-All Blink torture is your fault.  Because you're the one who keeps talking about how much fun it is to abuse Blink… and it is fun.

Shortie-Glad you like all the QaF references.  And I'm writing as fast as I can, I promise. :)

Flare-I have plans for Blink's dad… you'll have to wait and see. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA.  And Race always needs more love.  Especially considering how much I love to torture him…

Oxy-Ah, but we still have the main problem that Blink faces… Mush still _thinks_ he's straight….

Braids-He can be taught! Or can he… hopefully he'll learn to love his son.  But, I'm evil, so maybe not…

Rumor-ff.net is evil.  It likes eating reviews. *kicks it*  And as for Blink's mom, she really does want what's best for her son… she's not all bad.

Strawberry Shake- Spot/Race is my OTP too! Even if you can't really tell from this chapter. ;) 

Gothic Author-*evil grin*

Mondie (twice!)-Homework? What's that? *thinks of paper that was due last Tuesday* Hmmm… I have the moon song and the gay boyfriend song bookmarked also.  My friends play them all the time, and they sing along.  Have you seen the quiznos commercial that has the moon song in it?  And as for Blink/Bumlets… just keep watching.  3333

Nani-No killing his dad! I need him for my plot. :P  And as for Columbia, just wait and see. ;)

PsychoJo-Blink really does need more love.  But, that's what Mush is for…

Til next time!

~TSB


	6. Chapter 6

            Blink had gone to sleep fairly late, as he'd stayed up till nearly three hanging out with Sari, before she'd walked down the block to collapse at her own house.  So, he was rather annoyed when the lights went on at 5:30 am.  

            "Race," he groaned, still half asleep.  "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

            "Oh, _shit_," Race muttered.  "Sorry Blink, I forgot…" his words slightly slurred as he half-stumbled across the room.

            "How much did you have to drink?" Blink demanded.

            Race shrugged, collapsing on his bed.  "A lot.  I don't know, I really don't remember."

            "So what happened?" Blink asked, sitting up on the couch.

            Race shrugged.  "We talked.  We fucked.  We went out for drinks and fucked some more."

            "So you two are okay?"  Blink was really worried.  Racetrack drank on occasion, but never enough to get drunk.  Never to the point where it would affect him as much as it was now.

            "Yeah," Race sighed.  "We'll be fine.  Same as we always were."

            "Race," Blink began, but Racetrack cut him off.

            "It's 5:30, go back to sleep."  And Race rolled over, hitting the lights, and immediately falling asleep.  

            Blink stayed up a little while longer, just thinking, and trying to make sense of the shambles his life had become.

*

            The sound of shouting from upstairs woke Blink up.  Glancing at the clock, he saw it was just past noon.  He sat up straight on the couch, and noticed that Race's bed was empty.  He got out of bed and headed up the stairs, and paused when he could clearly hear what was being said.

            "Look, I had a few drinks, it's not really that big a deal," Race was snapping at his father.

            "You're out until all hours of the night, with this _boy_, and you don't respect your family anymore.  You spend too much money, and you –"

            "Are you done yet?"

            "_Anthony_," his father said warningly.

            "Look, I had a bit too much to drink, and I'm sorry.  But there's no need for you to treat me like I'm a child."

            "You are still living under my roof, and you'd best –"

            "Follow your rules? I do.  Mom's rule is I need to sleep in my own bed.  And I did."

            Blink listened in on the conversation nervously.  He hadn't ever heard Race's family argue like this before.  This one was serious.  And he was seriously worried about Race… especially considering how he'd acted the night before.  Race may like playing as people's therapists, but he certainly sounded like he needed one of his own.

            "Oh, Ryan!" Mrs. Higgins called from the top of the stairs.  "You're awake!"

            Both Racetrack and his father instantly shut up, and returned to glaring at each other silently.

            "Really boys," Mrs. Higgins said crossly.  "Don't you both think you could behave yourselves for once? We do have a guest."

            "Sorry Mom."

            "Sorry Dear."

            Mrs. Higgins smiled at Blink, and gave him a knowing wink.  "Really, it's all about knowing how to manage them.  They're both too stubborn for their own good, but Anthony, if you ever drive drunk again, you will never set foot behind the wheel of a car again as long as I live. Do you understand?"

            Racetrack nodded sullenly, and motioned for Blink to join them for breakfast.  Blink sat down at the table and reached over to grab a bagel.  The mood was almost the complete opposite from a few minutes before.  Race's family was smiling and laughing, the earlier argument seemingly forgotten.  It wasn't exactly a normal meal, but with the Higgins family there really wasn't such a thing.

            Breakfast was proceeding smoothly, and Blink was finally starting to actually relax when Mrs. Higgins spoke up.

            "Now, Ryan, dear," she began, "I'm going to call your mother in a little while.  I'd like you to try to talk to her."

            "My mom?" Blink asked hesitantly.  "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

            "Ryan, I spoke to her last night, and she was concerned about your whereabouts."

            "She kicked me out."

            "Just try to talk to her, sweetie.  I know how hard this is for you, and I'm so sorry that you're being put through this.  But, you need to talk to your mother."

            "I really don't want to," Blink said sullenly.

            "_Try_," Mrs. Higgins stressed, "As a favor to me."

            Blink just sat there for a moment, thinking that he really had no desire at all to speak to his parents.  They'd both made it clear what they thought about him.  There were ashamed of having a gay son.  He'd made his mother cry just by being himself.

            "Blink?" he heard Race say.  "Blink, are you okay?"

            Blink looked up from the table and turned to Race, who looked incredibly worried.

            "I'll talk to her," he said finally.  "I don't know what it'll accomplish though."

            Mrs. Higgins positively _beamed_ at him.  "That's wonderful, Ryan!" she exclaimed.  Turning to her own son, she quickly instructed him to do the dishes, eliciting a whine from Race in response, as he poured himself another cup of coffee.

            _"Now_, Anthony."

            Race grumbled, but obediently began clearing the table.  Mrs. Higgins placed a hand on Blink's.  "Ryan, if you want, I'll speak to her first before you do."

            "I'd appreciate that," Blink said softly.

            Mrs. Higgins picked up the phone and dialed a number.  She waited a few moments, and then began to speak.  "Hi, Jennifer? It's Debbie.  Oh. Hi Craig."  Mrs. Higgins friendly tone immediately changed to ice.  "Yes, your _son_ is here, and he's… what do you mean? Your wife said… Craig, that's incredible. He's your _son_!"

            Blink stopped paying attention to the conversation, and went to go join Race in the nearly-finished kitchen.  Race shot him a sympathetic glance, and continued loading the dishwasher.

            "Not going well?" he asked.

            "When is it ever?" Blink replied gloomily.  "Your mom was wrong, and they don't _want_ me home."

            "Well, they're idiots then."

            There was more shouting from the dining room.  Mrs. Higgins had never sounded this angry in Blink's memory.  He tried to tune in out, but certain phrases kept popping in.

            "Homophobic bigot… your own son! What kind of a father are you?"

            Blink couldn't take it any longer.  He started for the front door, but Race put a restraining hand on his shoulder.  "Don't even think about walking out," he said firmly.  "He'll come around.  And worst case, you stay here for a while longer."

            "I don't want to be-"

            "If you finish that sentence, I'll hit you," Race interrupted.  "You're not a bother, you're not a pain in the ass, and you're not intruding.  Blink, you're my best friend.  You're practically my brother.  You're always welcome here."

            Blink didn't know what to say, but the awkward moment was luckily interrupted by Race's mother, who had stopped screaming into the phone.

            "Ryan," she called, "Your mother wants to talk to you."

            Blink glanced at Race nervously.

            "_Talk_ to her," Race said firmly.  "She's not as much of a jerk as your dad is."

            "Well, _that's_ helpful," Blink muttered, but he walked into the dining room and took the phone from Mrs. Higgins anyway.

            "Hello?" he asked hesitantly.

            "Ryan?"  It was his mother's voice.  She was calmer than he expected her to be, but he could still tell that she had been crying recently.

            "Yes, _Mother_?" he asked harshly.

            "Ryan, I'm so sorry."

            Blink waited for her to continue.  He'd heard her apologies before.  They didn't mean anything.  But when she didn't continue, he offered her a prompt.  

"For what, exactly, are you apologizing for?" Blink asked her, unable to prevent the bitterness he felt from creeping into his tone.

"For asking you to compromise your integrity.  For not standing up to your father.  For not stopping him when he kicked you out.  For allowing my own prejudices to get in the way.  For _everything_."

Blink didn't say anything, he just stared at the phone in shock, not believing what he'd just heard.

"Ryan," his mother's voice pleaded.  "Ryan, please say something."

"What do you want me to say to that? That I forgive you, and we can just go back to being one big happy family?  That worked really well after the _last_ time you kicked me out."

"I'm not asking you to forgive me.  Not yet.  What I did was inexcusable.  What I'm asking for you to do is come home, where you belong."

"If I come home, I'll still be your _gay_ son.  You know that.  And I'm _not_ going to live be those rules of Dad's."

"I know.  I'll accept that.  If you want to go out and express who… who you are, or go…go out with a boy, I'll… I'll accept that.  Because I _love_ you, Ryan, and I don't want to lose you."

"What about Columbia?" Blink asked.

"I'll work on your father.  I want you to be happy, and I know that Columbia would help with that."

"That… that sounds good."

"So it's settled then? You're coming home?"

"No."  It was the hardest thing Blink had ever had to say.

"No?" his mother sounded panicked.  "But… Ryan!"

"Does _He_ want me home?"

"Your father," his mother began, "he loves you, Ryan.  He just isn't very good at accepting new ideas."

"He's had three years to get used to it."

"He's working on it, I promise."

Blink nodded skeptically, even though he knew his mother couldn't see it.  "Tomorrow," he said finally.  "I'll be home tomorrow night."

He heard his mother's sigh of relief.  "Oh, Ryan, that's wonderful.  I'll see you… around six?"

"Yeah.  Six.  Bye Mom."  He hung up the phone, and collapsed into a chair.  Race and Mrs. Higgins were hovering over him expectantly.

"Well?" Race demanded.

"Mom apologized.  She said she'd work on Dad, and try to get him to come around." Blink said quietly.

"Oh, that's wonderful news, honey!" Mrs. Higgins exclaimed.

"If… if its okay, can I stay here one more night? I can't go home yet… it's just..."

"Of course, sweetie," Mrs. Higgins told him.

"Thanks, Mom," he said, getting up to kiss her cheek.

She pulled him close into a tight hug.  "Everything is going to be okay," she told him firmly.  "I promise."

Blink nodded.

"So!" Mrs. Higgins exclaimed.  "What are you boys doing tonight?"

"Up to Blink," Race said.  "Although, Spot may tag along… if it's okay?" He looked at Blink nervously, and relaxed at Blink's nod.

"Well, Becca's show is tonight.  If I don't go, she'll _kill_ me."

"Sounds fun," Race grinned.

"And… club after?"

Race's smile grew, but was interrupted by his mother.  "No alcohol, Anthony.  You've been drinking too much."

"I only had a few drinks last night, Mom.  You can trust me."

"I trusted you before you drove home drunk.  If you go to the bar, either you don't drink at _all_ or you get someone else to drive.  And by someone else, I mean me."

Race looked like he wanted to die, and Blink started laughing at his friends distress.

"Don't worry, Mom, I'll keep him under control."

Race glared at him, but Mrs. Higgins looked overjoyed.

"Oh, thank you Ryan!" she said, alternating between beaming at him, and glaring at her own son.  "I knew you were the responsible one."

~*~

The show _had_ been wonderful.  Becca was in her element whenever she was onstage.  The girl did have a flair for the dramatic.  Race and Spot seemed to be getting along better, and amazingly managed to behave themselves during the performance, although they had disappeared during the intermission, and returned twenty minutes later, both looking very smug, earning a glare from Sari.

            As everyone filed out as the show ended, Spot pulled Race in close for a long lingering kiss.

            Blink winced.  He knew how much Spot _loved_ pissing off the breeders, but he wished they wouldn't do it at his school.  After all, he was the one who would have to pay for it on Monday.

            Luckily, Race had more sense and broke off the kiss after a few long minutes.  "Not here," he hissed.

            But it didn't matter by then.  They'd already been seen by a bunch of jerks from the wrestling team.

            "Look, the fag found some friends. Ain't that cute," one of them called.

            Blink winced.  Sari and Spot looked outraged.  Spot took a few steps forward, but Race put a hand on his shoulder, and shook his head.

            "Look at this," another one laughed.  "The fairy thinks he can fight us."

            Race glared at them, and removed his hand from Spot's shoulder.  He opened his mouth, clearly about to curse them out.  Blink took a step back nervously.

            Luckily, the situation was diffused by Becca's arrival.

            "Hey Blink!" she called cheerfully.  "You made it!" She gave him a hug, then turned to the others and hugged them as well.

            She glared over at the jocks.  "And you're all leaving now, right? Show's over, there's really nothing left to see here."

            "You're a freak, Becca," one of them told her.

            "And you're an ass, Snoddy."

            "Come on guys," he muttered.  "Let's get out of here."  The wrestlers began to file out, and Blink gasped.  Mush was among them.  And this time… he hadn't done anything.  He'd just stood there.

            Blink wasn't the only one who had noticed.  Both Race and Becca were shooting him sympathetic looks.

            "Come on," he muttered.  "Let's get out of here."

            The group walked to the parking lot in silence.  As they got to Race's van, Blink turned to Becca.

            "You were awesome, you know."

            Becca smiled.  "Thanks Blink.  I'm glad you liked it."  She gave him a brief kiss on the cheek.  "Don't worry about those jerks.  You're better than them."

            "Are you going to come to the club with us?" Blink asked.

            "Please do," Sari begged.  "I could use the company."

            Becca sighed.  "I'd rather not, honestly.  The cast party is tonight."  She turned to Sari.  "Why don't you come along?  Leave the boys to themselves."

            "Sure," Sari smiled.  "I'll see you guys later."

~*~

            Blink sighed.  Why had he suggested the club again?  Spot and Race had disappeared nearly an hour ago, and knowing them, they probably wouldn't be back for a while.  Blink headed over to the bar, where Jack was once again stuck working, although, he seemed a lot more interested in the dorky looking guy who was sitting at the bar.

            "Hey Jack, hey David," Blink called.

            Both turned to him and smiled.

            "What's up Blink?" David asked.

            "Been abandoned by Spot and Race again?" Jack laughed.

            "Oh, shut up," Blink muttered.  "Besides, they need it.  They had a fight last night."

            "They fight every night," David reminded him.

            "No, a real fight.  Race came home totally trashed."

            Jack nodded.  "Yeah, he was pretty messed up when he left last night… but the two of them have been together for a really long time.  They can survive."

            "Race is going to Boston in four months."

            "Oh shit," Jack groaned.  "I forgot about that.  No wonder he drank so much last night."

            "I think they're okay now," Blink told him.  "But, they still ditched me."

            "Well…" Jack said.  "Bumlets is over there.  He's been moping all night, because of that." He motioned to Specs and Dutchy, who were busy making out in the corner of the bar.

            Blink looked at the Hispanic boy who was nursing a drink.  He was really hot.  Nice hair, nice body… and single apparently.  He was pretty sure that was the same person that Race had suggested setting him up with earlier in the week.

            "I don't know," he said quietly.

            "Come on Blink, you've been hanging out here forever.  You should hit on someone at least once."

            "Have you ever even been on a date?" David asked.

            "I hate you both," Blink muttered.  He got up and headed down the bar towards Bumlets.

            "Hi," he began.  "I'm Blink.  Mind if I join you?"

~*~

Author's Notes-Happy (belated) birthday Mondie!  This chapter is dedicated to you, I hope you like it.  Even if I was teasing you earlier. *adores*  Anyway, there are massive QaF references in this chapter.  Because I'm really sadly obsessed with that show, and the new season starts in like…three days, and I'm at school and can't watch.  The vast majority of this chapter was written during classes, so I'm rather glad we were watching movies today.  Many many many thanks to Shortie for beta reading, because my grammar? Yeah. Non-existant.

Disclaimer: I don't own the newsies, and I don't own the QaF references. I wish I did.

Next chapter- Blink goes home.  And he and Mush get into a bit of a fight at school when they start working on their project.

Shout-outs-

B-Who are you, and what have you done with B? Demanding more SpRace in a Blush fic?  *adores*

Nani-You know, I feel bad for Mush.  He's all in denial land.  But he should really stick up for Blink…

Shortie-WOO! Turtles stuff. :D *adores*  Glad you like the QaF references darling, because I adore you.

Braids-Glad you like the Spot/Race. It's totally me just having way too much fun writing my OTP.

SillyFidget-QaF is the best thing ever.

Oxymoronic Alliteration-Both Blink and Mush thank you for your suggestion in the review.  It took me a while to pry them away from it.

Flare-No killing Blink's dad yet! I need him.

Rumor-Race just needs a fun family.  Because, with the amount we torture him… he needs some sort of interesting family.  I adore SpRace.  I wish they could be all fluffy.  But no, they have to bicker. Which is fun too. *evil grin*

PsychoJo-Glad you're enjoying the slashiness. *evil grin* It's so much fun. :D

Strawberri Shake-Spot is adorable. And he'll make it up to Race later. And often.  Race is a moron, but I love him anyway.  And Blink? He so agrees with you about the Mush loving. :D

V-channy-chan-YES. You MUST see QaF. Everyone must see QaF. Spread the love!

Thistle-Blink is so sweet and adorable. If only Mush would notice that… And yes, I am evil to him. Because torturing him is _fun_.

Mondie-*adores* hope you like the chapter darling. It's all for you.

Til next time!

~TSB


	7. Chapter 7

Blink awoke the next morning on Race's couch, nursing one hell of a hangover.

"Morning," he muttered, burying himself under his pillows.

"So you're awake!" Race exclaimed loudly, looking up from the computer screen. "Did you enjoy Bumlets… I mean, yourself last night?"

"What do you mean?" Blink asked, a wave of confusion passing over him. "We had fun…I got my first kiss from him, and he asked me out afterwards."

"He did ask you out?" Race shut the laptop down, and turned his chair around. "Finally. I've been waiting for you to sober up long enough for me to get that piece of info."

"But you knew about us…"

"Well, yeah. You two were nearly putting me and Spot to shame."

"Um. Where was I when this was happening? Because I really don't remember that…"

"Well, you did have a lot to drink. You should be more careful next time."

Blink paled considerably, and dug further under the covers.

"I don't understand, I remember him giving me his phone number," Blink pulled the slip of paper with Bumlets' phone number written on it out of his pocket, "and then kissing me. A lot. So, you're joking right? I mean, please tell me we didn't do what you and Spot did the first night you met."

"Well, you didn't exactly have sex with him, but you sure came close."

"But I…"

Race grinned. "I didn't know you had it in you, Blink. And here I thought Spot and I were the exhibitionists of the group. Becca and Sari are going to be really upset that they missed the show."

Blink groaned. He couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't think he'd had that much to drink. And he didn't think he'd forgotten any of the events from the night before… but from what Race was saying… "Oh god, what did I do?"

Race started laughing. "Nothing really, you two were just making out. Spot and I still hold the record." He paused, noting the relieved, yet strangely angry look on Blink's face. "Having trouble taking a joke, Blink?"

"I hate you," Blink muttered, but he managed a smile. "I can't believe I fell for that. I must have been more drunk than I thought if I was even willing to consider that you were telling the truth."

"Well, you did do a shitload of shots. I took you home before you got _too_ drunk."

"Oh, good. So, I didn't make too big a fool out of myself?"

"Well, outside of walking in drunk in front of my _mother_ no, you didn't."

"If you think I'm falling for that twice, you're out of your mind."

"Totally serious here."

"Oh, _shit_."

"Don't worry Blink, we still love you. And I was worse yesterday. Now get out of bed."

Racetrack grabbed the sheets, and threw them onto the floor.

"I said _out_ Blink."

"I don't wanna," Blink moaned, burying his head further under the pillows, which only resulted in Race taking those away from him too.

"Come on, Blink, it's nearly three. You need to be home in three hours."

"_Shit_."

"It won't be that bad. Your headache will go away soon enough."

"No, it isn't that bad. I just…"

"Don't want to deal with your dad?"

"Yeah."

"Out of bed. Now."

Blink just groaned, and tried to go back to sleep.

It was a much less hung-over Blink that made his way to the dining room over an hour later. Mrs. Higgins and Racetrack were waiting for him,

"Ryan, sweetheart, have a seat. Do you need anything for your head? Or do you want some water?" Mrs. Higgins asked sympathetically.

"I'll take some brunch actually," Blink asked, taking a seat at the table. "And I guess I owe you an apology for how I acted last night…"

"Oh sweetie, you were fine. And unlike my _son_, you at least had the sense not to drive." She smiled at him. "Now, Anthony tells me you met someone last night! I'm so happy for you."

Blink glared at Race. "Yes, actually. We're going out again this weekend."

"That's wonderful, sweetheart," Mrs. Higgins told him. "You deserve to be happy, and if this boy will make you happy, then the best for you."

The rest of the meal went well. The small group laughed, and joked, and for once, Blink actually felt that everything was going to be all right.

Then, the phone rang.

Mrs. Higgins picked it up, and after brief pleasantries, was suddenly quiet.

Passing the phone to Blink, she spoke three words. "It's your father."

Blink nervously took the phone, and glanced at the clock. It was only 4:30. Why could his father be calling now, when he wasn't supposed to be home for over an hour?

"Dad?"

"Ryan." His father's voice was still cold, but it was more _human_ than Blink had been expecting.

Blink didn't say anything, he waited for his father to continue. He wasn't sure how long he waited, but finally he heard his father's voice over the line again.

"Your mother tells me that you're coming home tonight."

"Yes... I thought you knew that."

"Your mother told me at breakfast this morning."

"Oh." Blink felt like he'd had the wind knocked out of him. His mother had made him believe that there was still a chance that his father would actually care. That his father would actually love him. That had been one of the conditions for his return home. But his father hadn't even known.

"I'm… happy that you're coming home Ryan."

Blink stared at the phone. He didn't think that he'd heard his father correctly. It had to be some sort of hallucination, some sort of dream. His father would never say that.

"I'm sorry? Could you repeat that?" he asked, not trusting his judgment.

"I said that I'm glad you're returning home. I won't be here when you get back, I'm leaving on a business trip in a little while, but I do want you to know that I do… I'm glad that you'll be here."

"Thank you, Dad," Blink said softly. That was as close as his father had gotten to saying 'I love you' since Blink had come out to him three years before.

"I'll see you later in the week then. Good bye, Ryan."

"Bye Dad."

He waited until he heard his father hang up the phone before hanging up himself. He stared into space, not totally sure what had just happened. Had there just been some sort of mutual respect between him and his father? His dad had never actually backed down before…

"Blink?" Race asked hesitantly. "Everything okay?"

"He said he'll be glad to see me."

Mrs. Higgins grinned. "That's wonderful! So you two can have your big reunion when you get home, and then go sign up for Columbia."

"He won't be there." Blink's voice sounded strange to him, the tone was almost mechanical. He was fighting so fiercely not to show any of the emotion that he was feeling. "He's going on a business trip, and he's leaving before I get back."

"If you leave now, you can probably catch him…" Race offered.

Blink shook his head. "No, I don't know if I can handle it. I'll see him later in the week."

He glanced at the clock. "I should probably go pack."

He left the room, trying not to notice the worried glances that Racetrack and Mrs. Higgins were shooting him.

Homecoming had gone a lot easier than Blink had expected, without his father there. He and his mother had hugged, and she had continued to apologize, and had cooked him his favorite food for dinner. He'd spent most of the evening holed up in his room, doing homework and chatting with Bumlets and Race over IM.

But now he was back at school, and he had to deal with the consequences from Saturday night. It was only the beginning of sixth period, and so far, Blink had been slammed into two lockers, been called a fag by four different people, and just generally been treated like shit.

And now he had English class. While normally this would be his favorite class, he would have to deal with Mush. And the knowledge that when it came down to it, Mush hadn't defended him. Not that there was any reason _for_ Mush to defend him, since it wasn't like they were actually _friends_. But still… they knew each other, and they had to work on this big project together.

It was just a fantasy that one day Mush would actually show him some sort of affection, but the fantasy was all he had.

Well, it had been all he had. He was semi-seeing Bumlets now, so maybe learning the truth about Mush would be for the best. Blink wasn't sure if he was willing to damage what could be a wonderful relationship for his fantasy.

Moving his desk next to Mush's, Blink pulled out a notebook.

"So," he said bluntly. "The project."

"What, no hello?" Mush asked, smiling.

"_Hello_."

"Jesus, someone's in a bad mood. Get up on the wrong side of the bed or something?"

Blink just glared at him. "So what do we want to research?"

"I don't really care. You know Jaye better than I do… what do you think will get a good grade?"

"Is that all you care about?" He did have to admit that Mush did have a point. But English was the one class that Blink really enjoyed, and while he did want to get a good (well, better than good) grade, he was also hoping to enjoy the project. _Of course_, he thought bitterly, _I'd be enjoying the project a lot more if I was working on my own. No stupid hot wrestlers to distract me then._

"Well, yeah. I don't _like_ this class. I'm not much of a writer… I only took AP because it looks good on college applications. It worked though, but I do like to do well."

"Right." Blink could understand that, but he didn't really care to. At least now that he was actually _interacting_ with Mush, he was learning what a jerk the guy actually was. Some dream guy.

"What's wrong with you anyway?" Mush demanded. "You've been acting like a jerk all day."

"What's wrong with _me?_" Blink asked him in disbelief. "What planet are you from anyway? Or haven't you noticed how people in this school treat me?"

"Well, maybe if you and your friends don't flaunt it, people wouldn't treat you that way. People don't like having others sexuality rubbed in their faces."

"So Spot can't make out with his boyfriend in public, when it's perfectly all right for you and Shortie to do so?"

"It's Alex."

"Yeah, her. Why is it so different for you two?"

"We don't make out in public." Mush's voice was cold, angry. "And even if we did, it doesn't upset people like you…"

"So why should Spot and Race upset you so much?"

"I'm just trying to help you, Blink. You make people nervous. And some of the guys on the team, they don't like it that much."

"And that gives them an excuse to push me into lockers?"

"Nobody actually does that."

"You're really oblivious, aren't you? I bet you didn't hear what Snoddy said on Saturday either."

"He didn't do anything. It's not like anyone got hurt."

Blink laughed bitterly. "How can you take yourself seriously? Just because they didn't _do_ anything, didn't mean that they didn't hurt me."

"Well, if you didn't flaunt it, they wouldn't go after you."

"You sound like my father. And he's a bigot, so that isn't much of a compliment."

"I'm not homophobic," Mush said very quietly. He was shaking. "I'm anything but. I just don't like conflict… especially when it can be avoided."

"And you're on the wrestling team?" Blink raised an eyebrow. "Whatever, it doesn't matter anyway. Let's just work on this project."

The rest of the period was spent in silence. Graduation couldn't come too soon.

Author's Notes-I LIVE. I know that this took forever, but there was end of the semester stuff, and then Racetrack wouldn't talk to me for over a month, and yeah. I really have no excuse. However, B, Signpost and I have started a website – The refuge. refuge dot queenitsy dot com so go check it out!

Many thanks to Parkranger and B for the beta, and Shortie for some feedback and for allowing me to use her in the fic.

Next chapter- Mush gets a clue about what actually goes on in the school. And Blink could use a hug.

Shoutouts!

B-EYDW!Race and LastDance!Blink so need to bond. And don't worry about Mush not standing up to Blink… he'll make up for it. ;)

Mondie-I know I made Mush mean in your birthday chapter, and I'm sorry. Because I love you. But it needed to happen for my plot to work out. Sorry! And I'll see you in a month. :-D

Uninvisible-Yep, Snoddy's a jock. So are Pie Eater and Jake, but you don't know that yet… And as for Sari, she's Race's other best friend and fag hag. She's mostly just there to show that Race at least has more friends and has it a bit easier in school than Blink does.

Shortie (Twice!)-I'll write you the ice cream kiss. Maybe. :-p And as for ChrisHobbs!Snoddy, you'll have to wait.

Rumor-You should worry about Spot and Race. But this is me, so I really can't back that up…

Berri-Race's dad is actually based off my dad. Dinners at my house… are very very strange.

Braids- I'm glad you're enjoying the Sprace! They make me happy. When they aren't fighting anyway.

Nani-No, you still can't kill Blink's dad. I hope you like him a little bit better now…

Bovine-Cow/Chicken OTP! That's all I have to say. :-p

Thistle-Yep, Blink and Bumlets are together now. And as for the suffering… just wait and see.

Gothica-What would I do without SpRace? I don't want to know. My poor OTP… I miss you, and I hope you get back soon!

Til Next Time!

TSB


	8. Chapter 8

As the week progressed, life continued as normal. Blink's father was spending less and less time at home, and when he was home, he rarely spoke to Blink. Regardless of the promises that his mother had made, there was still no word on whether or not Blink would be allowed to go to Columbia. Blink spent most of his evenings online, talking to Bumlets and making plans for their big date on Friday night. After he had learned the truth about Mush's feelings, it was suddenly a lot easier to feel more secure with the idea of actually dating someone.

The one thing that was hurting Blink more than anything was school. He no longer felt safe there, even slightly. Blink had never exactly felt comfortable in the school, but at least he could usually go to classes without fearing that someone was going to jump him in the hallways. But recently, he'd started being more and more careful to make sure he was always in public view, and that he was never alone in the hallways. He wasn't sure what it was that was making him nervous, he should have been used to it all by now, but things still seemed to be getting worse at school. Becca seemed to have noticed as well, and usually met Blink outside his last class to drive him home.

He wasn't sure exactly what it was, it may have been the increased glares he was getting in class, or the increased amount of people who _accidentally_ bumped into him in the hallways, or the amount of whispered slurs that he heard in the halls. All Blink knew was that he hadn't felt this nervous being in school since Marie had found out about the planned bashing.

By Friday, Blink had even gotten to the point where he was considering reporting the harassment to the administration. However, based on previous experience, he was pretty sure that they would tell him that he was overreacting, and that the members of the wrestling team were all fine upstanding citizens, who had the best interest of the school in mind. They would _never_ actively harass a student.

Most likely, it would only increase the amount of bad feelings that the general student population had towards Blink. But still, the idea of getting them to pay for the way that they were treating him was just so utterly _tempting_.

At least the day was almost over, and he had an actual _date_ with Bumlets to look forward to. His first date ever. It was kind of ridiculous, to have his first date at age eighteen. Everyone else he knew had been dating since freshman year of high school, or even before. But then again, most people didn't have his parents or his problems. At least that was how Blink was trying to rationalize it.

He didn't even know how to act on a date. He and Bumlets had been talking every night since they had met at the bar, and Bumlets was definitely nice enough, and Blink enjoyed talking to him. He wasn't sure if he really _liked_ him, though.

He'd tried talking about this with Racetrack, although that had had the unfortunate effect of having Race attempt to psychoanalyze him. This had happened at various other times, but usually while Race was in a happy place with his relationship. This analysis, instead of the usual, "you'll find a good boy, he'll be there once you get over Mush," theory, had turned into "all men suck, they're only good for one thing and true love doesn't exist at all."

It had taken four scoops of ice cream before Blink had found out what that one had been about, and it still hurt to think about it. With everything that had been going on, Blink had assumed that Racetrack had more sense than to pressure Spot that way. Asking him to prom? With Spot's commitment phobia?

Blink sighed. A depressed Race was absolutely no good at all. If Race was miserable, everyone else had to be miserable. And, since Racetrack was his only gay friend who was close to his age, he was the only one who understood his situation. Becca and Sari were no help at all, they just wanted to know all the details about what happened on the date, and gushed over how cute the idea of Blink dating was. Racetrack had actually _experienced_ things.

And without Racetrack's help, Blink was left to try to figure things out on his own, which he really didn't want to do. Having someone to bounce decisions off of before making them seemed to make it easier to figure out complicated things. And at the moment, Blink didn't _have_ anyone that he could do that with.

Which of course, left him sitting in English ignoring Mrs. Jaye's lecture on _Pride & Prejudice_, trying to figure out what exactly he could do to make his life make more sense. He had no idea what he was going to be doing on his date tonight; Bumlets had promised to surprise him. Blink was assuming that they would probably go to the club and then after... well, he didn't know. All he knew that he was really nervous, but kind of excited as well. He just wasn't sure if Bumlets was the right guy for him.

He sighed, and glanced in Mush's general direction. He didn't understand how Mush could have seemed like such a nice guy, but was so ignorant of what actually went on at the school. Of how Blink was treated. It made Blink wonder how he could have been so in love with him for so long.

Of course, glancing at Mush now, even knowing what Mush had said to him earlier in the week, Blink still a twinge of adoration for the wrestler. Some feelings were just difficult to get rid of. Blink hoped that one day he would be able to see Mush for what he really was, and not _want_ him anymore. After all, he was straight. And an ass. For some reason, Blink had to keep reminding himself of that second point.

At least they weren't working on the group project today. And he wouldn't have to deal with Mush.

Instead, he had to deal with one James "Snoddy" Miller, who sat behind him and had been spending the entire class hurling whispered threats in Blink's direction. Blink had managed to tune him out for most of it, he'd been lost in his own problems; and by now he was _used_ to it. Which was one of the saddest facts of his existence, the fact that he'd gotten used to hearing these sorts of things. Whoever said that high school was the best years of your life was a liar, at least in Blink's opinion. Or if the guy was telling the truth, he had no idea why people would want to survive to adulthood.

But as the period had progressed, Snoddy was intruding more and more. It had been bad enough when it was just the muttered threats, but now Snoddy had progressed to flicking pieces of paper at Blink's neck. This was just a minor annoyance, and Blink had to roll his eyes at the immaturity of the situation. They were seniors in high school, about to graduate, not kindergartners!

Blink stared at the clock, hoping that the minute hand would magically move and the class would end, so he could go home. Home wasn't the best place to be either, but for the first time in a long while, it was better than school.

The clock of course, wasn't cooperating. If he didn't know better, he'd swear that it was actually going backwards. Of course, that was impossible and straight out of a bad cartoon, so Blink just chalked it up to a trick of the light.

Normally, Blink would try to write to pass the time, but recently it had just seemed so difficult. Blink wasn't sure if it was stress, or what, but for some reason his muses appeared to have left him. Classes used to be his best writing time, but now he could barely turn out a scene. Writer's block was always a source of distress, but this was getting ridiculous. He hadn't written anything well... all week. Not since his argument with Mush.

Blink let out a small sigh. One person shouldn't have this much power over him. He didn't _want_ Mush to be affecting him this way. If anyone should, it should be Bumlets. He was dating Bumlets, not Mush. If only he could remember that...

Finally, the bell rang. It was amazing how such a shrill obnoxious sound could resemble a symphony. But, when you were looking forward to hearing something, it had a tendency to fool the senses a bit.

The rest of the day passed on autopilot. He didn't pay attention at all in the rest of his classes, just stared at the clock, waiting for the day to be over so he could get home. It was so obvious that he had completely given up on paying attention, that his last period teacher kept him after class to give him a lecture about how yes, college acceptances were back, but that was no excuse to completely lose interest in school work. Blink nodded, feigning interest, and split as soon as possible.

He was halfway down the hallway when he realized that for the first time all week, he was by himself. Becca was nowhere to be found, and the hallways were deserted, since most students had already left for a day. Only a few sports teams and after school clubs remained. Blink passed the gym nervously, speeding up trying to avoid being noticed by the sports teams that were practicing. Unfortunately, he still had managed to attract one particular jock's attention, and Snoddy came out of the gym, and roughly shoved Blink into the lockers.

"Fucking fag," Snoddy spat at him. "Flaunting yourself around school."

Blink paled. "Look Snoddy, I just want to go to class. I didn't do anything –"

He was cut off by a snort from Snoddy. "You didn't do anything? You bring your fag friends with you, and they start making out in front of me, so I have to see you and your disgusting life style."

Blink opened his mouth to respond, but Snoddy shoved him against the wall. "You'll shut up now, or I'll make you regret it."

Blink followed his orders, but inside his mind was screaming in fear. If it came down to a fight, and Blink was sure it would, he knew that it would end with him losing.

"Hey, Snoddy," another voice spoke up. It was a familiar voice, friendly and calming. Blink didn't dare glance over to confirm his suspicions, and he didn't need to. He'd know Mush's voice anywhere.

"Get out of here, Mush, this isn't your business," Snoddy snapped, his arm still pressed up against Blink's throat.

"Well, yeah, it is. You're on probation for fighting already, and if he... if that fag reports you, you'll be off the team. We need you at the next meet."

Snoddy paused to consider, and Blink nervously counted the seconds. Twenty seven seconds later, Snoddy nodded, and released Blink, who sank down to the floor in shock. "Whatever," Snoddy muttered. "You tell anyone, and this'll seem like nothin'. Understand?"

Blink nodded emphatically. He wasn't going to risk anything.

"You'd better go to practice," Mush pointed out. "Probation and all."

Blink watched as Snoddy glanced away, and flinched back as Mush knelt down beside him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, he's gone now," Mush said. The sound of his voice was helping soothe Blink's nerves, and kept him from panicking worse than he already was. Blink looked up at him in surprise.

"Why do you care? You probably think I asked for it."

"I shouldn't have said that," Mush replied, hanging his head. "If I'd known what Snoddy was... God, I'm sorry."

He extended a hand to Blink, who took it nervously, and let Mush pull him to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Mush asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah," Blink spat, "just a little bruised."

"Do you need to go to see a doctor or something? The nurse is still in for sports related emergencies"

"You heard what Snoddy said," Blink informed him. "They'd just ask what happened, and nobody would ever believe a find upstanding citizen like James Miller had hurt me, even with you to back me up. Besides," Blink filled his voice with false cheer, "he didn't hurt me that badly. I'll be fine once I get home."

"Let me drive you home," Mush offered.

Blink nodded. Home was good. Home wasn't in the hallway. Home was far, far away from Snoddy. And Mush had rescued him.

_Crud_. His crush was definitely back in full force. Mush had re-emerged as his knight in shining armor, who was offering an arm for support as they walked together to the parking lot, and Mush's shiny new SUV.

And he was going out with a different boy tonight. Life was just full of irony.

Blink sighed. He hoped Racetrack was over his "all men suck" issues, because he really needed to talk to someone at the moment.

Author's Notes-I told you I didn't abandon this! I just got distracted by um, writing pr0n for the refuge, and reaching the fun part of Shades of Grey. And I head back to school soon, which means I can write fanfic instead of doing school work, so there will probably be more frequent updates. (I hope)

Next chapter we have The Date O' Doom.

Also, what should we call the Blink/Bumlets relationship? You've suggested both Blinklets and Blumlets. Which should it be?

Shoutouts!

B-Well, we have the beginning of Blush. You like?

Berri-You don't want to know what dinner at my house is like. It's kind of crazy. And as for Blink's dad... just wait til you see how he reacts to the idea of Blink _dating_.

Nani-I hope you like Mush a little more this chapter! He's not an ass for once!

Uninvisible-Blink needs some happiness. Because I like torturing him. Clearly, something is very wrong with me.

Braids-Hungover!blink is Teh Awesome. And I'm glad you're enjoying the Blink/Bumlets pairing. :-D They're growing on me a bit...

Lizzie-cuddles her sister I'm glad you like, and I updated this just for you dear.

Mondie-I'm so glad I finally got to meet you, and we got to see Jai together! And Mush is not an ass this chapter, so that should make you happy. cuddles

Gothica-I'm writing this for B. You figure out the end pairing. wink

Parkranger-A world without tummypats would be a sad thing indeed.

Emme3-Mush is too hot for his own good. cuddles

Til next time!

TSB


	9. Chapter 9

The ride home wasn't as awkward as Blink had expected it to be. He'd expected the ride to be completely silent, but instead Mush seemed to be making the extra effort to make sure that Blink was comfortable, and was trying to ask about his life. The two soon found that conversation flowed fairly easily between them, as long as conversation stayed away from the events that had happened after school that day. Mush asking Blink how he was feeling had produced the only awkward pause of the ride home.

When they reached Blink's house, Mush pulled up into the empty driveway and shut off the engine.

Blink reached for the door, but Mush stopped him by grabbing for his arm.

"Look, Blink," Mush began. "I'm really sorry for what Snoddy did to you."

"I'm used to it," Blink replied, more harshly than he had intended to. They had gone over this already, and it was over. Blink wanted to enjoy his time with Mush, and didn't want to dredge up the earlier events.

"You shouldn't... you shouldn't have to be used to it."

Blink shrugged. "Look," he said hesitantly. "You saved me from well, whatever Snoddy was going to do to me. So thanks. But you shouldn't have to defend me. We're not _friends_ or anything."

"Why not?"

"You're a jock. And you've never exactly been friendly to me." But even as he said it, Blink knew that it was a lie.

Mush moved his hand, and turned away from Blink. "If that's the way you want it," he said coldly.

Blink winced. He wasn't making the best impression. "I'm sorry, Mush," he said apologetically. "It's just with everything that's happened, I don't really know who I can trust anymore. I'd like to be your friend, if you'll let me."

Mush flashed him a grin. "Sounds good. I'll see you in school Monday then."

Blink got out of the car, and as Mush pulled out of the driveway, he called back, "Have a good weekend."

Blink was practically floating as he walked back in. He and Mush were _friends_ now. That had been something that Blink hadn't even thought to dream about. Making out with Mush, sure, but actually being _friends_?

He went inside, and plopped down on the couch. Reaching for the phone, he dialed Race's number without even thinking.

"Mush and I are _friends_," Blink crowed as soon as Race answered.

"That's nice, are you ready for your date tonight?"

"Oh. Right. Date."

"Don't tell me you _forgot_. Jesus, what sort of a gay man _are_ you?" The scorn in Race's tone was evident. "So crush boy actually talks to you and you totally forget about your boyfriend?"

"Well, I had a stressful day."

"Or have you forgotten what he said to you?"

"He stopped Snoddy from beating the shit out of me today." Blink paused and counted to three. Race, as usual, lived up to Blink's expectations.

"WHAT?!" Race hollered so loudly that Blink had to pull the phone from his ear, and wait until Race was finished cursing to continue. "No, seriously Blink, what the hell happened?"

"Just the usual idiocy, Race, I'm fine."

"Bullshit."

Blink sighed, and quickly filled Racetrack in on the day's events, provoking the usual amount of cursing and hetero bashing from Race that he had come to expect in such a situation. He waited for Racetrack to get it all out of his system, before he attempted to return to the serious matter, of him being friends with Mush. However, Race would hear none of it.

"So, your date tonight," Race pointed out. "When, where, and do you have a condom?"

"I'm not going to have sex with him on our _first_ date."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm not you?"

"Well, bring a condom anyway." Race didn't wait for a response, and continued. "So where are you going anyway?"

"Just to see a movie, and to the club for dinner after."

"Oooh, the dinner and a movie date. Yeah, you're going to need that condom."

"I am _not_."

"Don't rule it out already. So what are you going to wear?"

"Jeans?"

Race sighed. "I'm on my way over. We'll get you ready for this date."

The phone went dead, and Blink stared into the phone with a blank expression. Sometimes he thought he needed better friends. But then he remembered that he could now count Mush among them, and that left a smile on his face.

Race had set up Blink with everything that he claimed that Blink would need for his date, some of which Blink thought practical, and others that had caused him to blush. He suddenly knew way more than he wanted to about some of Race's fetishes, and how Race and Spot had gotten their reputation.

* * *

By seven o'clock, Racetrack had left, and Blink was left to wait for Bumlets' arrival. As each minute passed, he grew more and more nervous. Bumlets wouldn't actually stand him up, would he? After all, this was his first real date. Maybe Bumlets wanted someone who was more experienced. Or someone less like Blink.

"Ryan?" his mother said quietly, joining him in the dining room. "I thought you were going out, but Tony left..."

"I have a date," Blink said matter-of-factly.

"Oh." His mother said it in a tone completely devoid of any expression. Neither pride, nor shame shone through her tone.

"Is that all you have to say? Oh?"

"Well, sweetheart, I'm glad that you have a date. Is it with a nice boy?"

"Yes."

"Where, where did you meet him?"

"Racetrack, I mean Tony, introduced me to him at a club."

"Oh."

"Again with the 'Oh's.' What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just... happy that my little boy is going out on a date. With another boy."

"Mom, I _am_ eighteen. So it's not surprising that I'm going out on a date. And I'm gay, so obviously I'm going with a boy. Who else would I be going with?"

"I'm just still not used to the idea darling. But I'm, I'm happy for you. And I'm sure that your father is as well."

"Right."

"He _is_, sweetheart, he just isn't very good at showing it."

Blink ignored her, and continued to stare through the screen door, searching for any sign of Bumlets' beat up '97 honda.

Just when he was beginning to grow desperate, the car appeared in his driveway, and Bumlets stepped out. Blink nearly started drooling. Bumlets' dark hair fell over his eyes. He wore slacks, and a button down white shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. He looked more hot than any other human being on the entire planet.

Blink didn't even wait for Bumlets to get up to the house before he headed outside, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey," he said in greeting.

"Hey," Bumlets replied. He glanced over at Blink's house, and saw Blink's mother glancing mournfully out the window. "Everything okay?"

"Just my family. It's nothing, really. Let's go."

"Blink," Bumlets pried. "Are you sure?"

"They're still not comfortable with me being gay, and they're kinda freaked out that I'm dating. It's normal stuff, seriously. I just... can we go now?"

Bumlets nodded, and backed the car out of the driveway.

* * *

_Starsky and Hutch_ hadn't been as bad as Blink had thought it was going to be. The plot was stupid, but Owen Wilson had been hot enough that he hadn't cared. And Bumlets had left his hand lingering on Blink's leg during the second half of the movie, which had been oddly distracting, especially once he'd started rubbing his hand over his knee. It made Blink feel oddly content.

As they were walking out of the theater, Blink heard a voice call his name. He whirled around, and Bumlets put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Mush came towards them, smiling widely, pulling a short blond girl behind him.

"Hi," Mush said cheerfully. "Having fun on your date?"

Blink relaxed a bit, and smiled. "Yeah, we've had a good time so far."

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" Bumlets cut in, looking amused.

"Right," Blink said, feeling a bit nervous. He was going to have to introduce his boyfriend to his crush. "Diego, this is Nick. Nick, this is my boyfriend, Diego."

"Nice to meet you," Mush said, extending his hand, which Bumlets took. The group of four exited the theater, comparing notes about the movie. Mush had thought the movie was hysterical, and was going to see the movie again next weekend.

"Owen Wilson was hot, also," Bumlets pointed out, but then he turned to Blink and smiled. "But not as hot as you are."

The girl, who Blink was assuming was Mush's girlfriend of the week, made a disgusted noise. "Let's _go_ Nicky," she whined. "We've got a party to go to."

"But Ashley-" Mush started, but she was pouting.

"Let's _go_."

Mush shot Blink an apologetic look, and meekly followed his girlfriend out to his car.

Bumlets rolled his eyes at their retreating back. "He's rather whipped, isn't he?"

"Yeah."

Blink wasn't sure whether he should be amused by the exchange, or worried. Mush had come over to talk to him of his own free will, but then again, Ashley had been disgusted, and Mush seemed to be very much in love with her. She could stop whatever friendship that was starting to develop between them. Or worse, start something in school.

Blink squeezed Bumlets' hand. "Let's go eat," he said, smiling. "I'm starving."

The club was more crowded than usual. Admittedly, it was a Friday night, but then again, the club wasn't usually this crowded. Which meant that it actually took a few minutes to locate Race and Spot, who weren't making out on a table for once. Instead, they were watching a giant argument that was taking place in the middle of the dance floor.

"You _cheated_ on me, Dutchy!" someone was shouting. "I'm not an object, and I'm not just going to sit there and wait while you go out and party every night, and then be content when you come home to me. I'm your boyfriend, for fuck's sake."

"But I love you, Specs!" someone else, that Blink had to assume was Dutchy, replied. "Isn't it enough that I'm coming home to you?"

Blink turned to Bumlets to crack a joke, but froze when he saw the angry look that had covered Bumlets' normally jovial features.

"I fucking _hate_ him," Bumlets muttered. "I can't believe he did that again."

Blink placed a hand on Bumlets' shoulder, trying to comfort him. He vaguely remembered Racetrack saying something about Bumlets having his heart broken, and from the look on Bumlets' face, he had to assume that this Dutchy was responsible.

Blink hated Dutchy already.

"Come on," he said, pulling Bumlets away from the crowd. "Let's go somewhere with less drama."

He waved to Racetrack as they headed outside. Race smiled at him, and winked knowingly, then followed Spot towards the back room of the club.

Bumlets paused when they reached his car. "Look, I'm sorry, it's just that Dutchy... he kinda gets to me."

"He doesn't seem like the best person," Blink said, trying his best to be tactful. The guy _had_ been cute, but he definitely wasn't the nicest person Blink had ever known.

"Yeah, he's a whore," Bumlets answered bitterly.

Blink winced audibly. Bumlets was scaring him. He didn't like this bitter Bumlets, and he certainly didn't want to see him this upset. He responded in the way that he'd seen Race calm down Spot numerous times; he kissed Bumlets' neck.

Bumlets groaned lightly, and turned to Blink, and pulled him in for a long, deep kiss.

Last time they had kissed, Blink had been too drunk to really pay attention to anything. So really, in his mind, this was his first real kiss. Somehow, it didn't fit his expectations. Bumlets was a wonderful kisser, at least as far as he could tell. But it just didn't have that magic that Blink had expected a kiss from his boyfriend would have.

Still, it definitely wasn't bad, and Blink didn't mind at all when Bumlets' tongue worked its way into Blink's mouth, exploring and caressing his own tongue.

Blink let out a groan as Bumlets sucked hard on his lower lip, and nearly gasped with pleasure as Bumlets licked his way up his cheekbone, to flick at his ear.

"Oh, _God_."

Bumlets seemed to take Blink's exclamation as encouragement, and pushed Blink back against the car, and trailed a hand down his chest, circling around his belly button, and then grasped at Blink through his pants.

Blink's eyes bulged out.

"Bumlets," he gasped. "I'm not sure that – " he let out a moan involuntarily. Damn, Bumlets was good at this. "Please, I'm not."

Bumlets removed his hand. "Nobody's watching," he pointed out. "They're all in the club watching Dutchy be an asshole. And I thought you were enjoying that."

"Oh, I was," Blink said, and blushed as Bumlets glanced down at the rather significant bulge in Blink's jeans. "But I'm just... I'm not ready yet. I'm not Race... if you know what I mean."

Bumlets nodded, and kissed him again, although this time it was softer, and not nearly as passionate. "I understand," he replied. "Come on, I know a great Indian place down the street."

"That sounds good," Blink smiled up for him.

Bumlets gallantly opened the door to the car for Blink, and then the two drove off for a much more relaxing part of the evening.

* * *

It was past midnight by the time Bumlets returned Blink to his house. The rest of the evening, after what Blink was already starting to mentally refer to as 'The Incident' had passed smoothly. He'd enjoyed his conversation with Bumlets over dinner, but he was still a little bit worried that he'd offended the older and more experienced boy.

"Night," Blink smiled, and leaned over to kiss Bumlets goodnight.

"Night," Bumlets replied. "Are you free any other time this weekend?"

"I'm supposed to see Race tomorrow," Blink said thoughtfully, "But I think I'm free Sunday afternoon."

"Great, so I'll pick you up around three. Sound good?"

"Sure."

"Okay then."

Blink got out of the car, and into the house. A light was still on. _Wonderful_.

He watched Bumlets pull out of the driveway, and then entered the house.

"Ryan," his father called. "Living room. Now."

Blink sighed. This definitely was not the way to end his evening.

"What?" he snapped as he entered the living room. "Here to yell at me about going out?"

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, young man," his father replied. "If you would _listen_ to me for once, then we wouldn't have these problems.

"We'd have problems no matter what," Blink muttered. "Fine then, if you aren't going to jump down my throat about being gay, then what do you want?"

"I was hoping," his father began nervously, clearing his throat. "I was hoping... to know how your date went."

"Oh." Blink was shocked into silence. He hadn't thought that his father would care. "It went... it went well."

"That's... that's good. Goodnight, Ryan."

Without saying another word, his father headed for his bedroom, leaving a very confused Blink standing all alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Author's notes – Woo! Update! Apparently, I just needed to figure out which class was the best one for me to write in. Which is, by the way, my world politics class, because the professor is very boring. And spends most of the class showing movies. But that's besides the point.

Anyway, this might be the last update for a while, because I'm intending to do nano, so if I don't update again by November 1st, then don't expect an update until December. I'm hoping to finish another chapter of Shades of Grey, and finish the cookie fic before nano starts, but I don't know if I'll manage to update this again. I'm sorry!

This chapter is dedicated to Ivan and Sam, aka the computers of signpost and B. Because them having computers makes everyone happy.

Next chapter: Blink asks Race for advice about sex. Unfortunately for you, this fic is PG-13... so either I'm going to have to up the rating, or just cut it down. pouts And Mush and Blink get a lot closer.

Shoutouts!

Lasplx-Mush is trying to do the right thing. Because he is ohmygodsocute

B-You live! As does Sam. And I'm glad you liked the chapter

Braids-Snoddy is mean. But Blink and Mush are cute, so it makes up for that

Mondie-So, Mush is definitely not an asshole now. And many thanks for the roses!

Berri-Mush is always sexy. Because he's Mush.

Oxy-So, has Mush redeemed himself now? And Blink could use a hug.

Emme-Well, here's another update! Sorry it took so long, I've been busy. And I'm glad you liked!

Rumor-Two reviews from my rumor! Yay! loves I'm glad you're back online, because I missed you! huggles

Til next time!  
TSB 


	10. Chapter 10

Blink didn't bother to try to set his alarm the next morning; he knew that the odds of Racetrack waking up before him were almost non-existent. Especially since one of the many things that Racetrack had been pouting about the night before was that his mother was trying to force him to cut down on coffee.

So when Blink did finally drag himself out of bed at noon, he knew that he would still have plenty of time before a bleary-eyed Racetrack showed up, probably demanding coffee.

As usual, he was perfectly accurate. The door bell rang just as he was finished checking his email, nearly two hours later. Blink didn't make a move to answer the door, he was pretty sure that his mother would let Racetrack in and serve him coffee before Blink would have to do anything. And he was comfortable where he was.

What he wanted to do was think about everything that had happened the night before, while he still had a clear head. He knew as soon as Racetrack finished the first of the four cups of coffee he was sure to have, he would immediately turn the conversation to sex, and spend probably a good half hour trying to convince Blink that losing his virginity would be a good thing, and Blink would have to endure the entire speech before Racetrack would let him get a word in at all.

He didn't want to think about sex now. He wasn't Racetrack – he thought about things besides that. Even if he knew that Bumlets probably would expect it from him soon.

What he wanted to think about was his father, and the way his father had reacted after he had returned from his date. It hadn't been approval exactly, but it wasn't disgust either.

"Ryan," his mother called. "Anthony is here."

"Send him back," Blink called.

"Keep the door open, Ryan," his mother said, as she appeared in his doorway, Racetrack following behind her.

"We aren't dating," Blink said with a sigh. "So there's no need to spy on us."

His mother bit her lower lip, and Blink could tell she was trying not to cry. "I'm sorry sweetie, it's just the house rules."

"Yeah, whatever," Blink muttered.

His mother left and Racetrack entered Blink's disaster area of a room, firmly closing the door behind him. He smirked.

Blink rolled his eyes. Leave it to Racetrack to take some sort of sick pleasure in disobeying Blink's parents. Even if it was a stupid rule.

"So," Racetrack said with a smirk, bouncing down on Blink's bed, and looking even more flaming than normal.

"I take it you had a good night?" Blink asked sarcastically, as he already knew the answer.

"You, my friend," Racetrack said haughtily, "really need to get laid. Then you wouldn't get that stupid smirk on your face."

Blink shrugged.

Race was brightening. "And to think, you'll have the chance tomorrow."

"I'm not going to sleep with Bumlets on the second date."

"You're right," Racetrack agreed, much to Blink's surprise. "You should probably wait until the third date, or else he'll think you're as big of a slut as Dutchy is. But there's no harm in a blowjob or two."

He paused, and started rummaging through his bag, which he denied was a purse, although it totally was. "Here," he said, handing Blink a handful of condoms. "Be safe, and tell me all about it when you're done."

"Can we talk about something besides sex for once?"

"Blink, Blink, Blink," Racetrack said in that annoyingly patronizing tone that he got whenever he was about to try to analyze someone, "it's perfectly okay for you to be nervous about sex. After all, Bumlets _did_ date Dutchy for a rather long time, so he is much more experienced than you are." He paused. "How far have you two gone anyway?"

"Not far."

"I swear to God, I don't know how you managed to reach 18 without having sex."

"I don't know how you manage to hold conversations without mentioning sex. Oh wait, you can't."

"Was there at least groping?" Racetrack said, ignoring him.

Blink blushed a deep scarlet, and Racetrack smirked.

"Seriously, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Bumlets is hot, and he likes you. Just go with it."

"You make it sound like sleeping with someone isn't that big of a deal," Blink said accusingly.

"What, you want some fairy tale about how losing your virginity is some sort of magical experience in which you find true love and have your entire life changed?" Racetrack snorted. "That's the sort of bullshit that they feed to girls along with that whole 'save yourself until marriage' thing, in which it's a profound experience that must be saved until marriage. And since we can't get married in this state, you should at least get to have sex." Racetrack paused. "Look, I know you're nervous, I was before I slept with Spot. But trust me, it'll be worth it."

Blink shrugged. "Can we not talk about this anymore? I mean, it isn't like the chance that I might get to sleep with Bumlets is the only thing going on in my life right now."

"True," Race acknowledged, sitting down on the bed besides him. "How are the breeders treating you?"

Blink glared at him. "Don't talk about my parents that way!" He paused for a second. "You're starting to pick up Spot's bad habits," he added after a moment.

"Who said I was talking about your parents? And I am not picking up any bad habits from Spot." Racetrack smirked. "But how are they treating you? Besides these stupid sets of rules," he added.

"Things are, well… they're complicated," Blink shrugged. He hadn't told Racetrack about the conversation that he'd had with his father the night before after he'd returned from his date. He hadn't even talked about it with his dad yet. He wasn't sure exactly what to think about it.

It would just be easier if he could go back to thinking that his dad was some big sort of evil that was out to get him. He'd spent so much time hating his dad for everything that now that his dad was starting to show a decent side, he just didn't know how to handle it. And he certainly didn't know how to explain it to Racetrack, who would probably just spend the next hour trying to analyze all of his feelings and drive him crazy in the process. But for some reason, he still wouldn't trade his best friend for anyone.

"Blink?" Racetrack was asking, and Blink snapped back to attention. "You looked lost there for a second. Things are that bad?"

"Just confusing, I guess," Blink said. "I… it's complicated. I don't know how to explain it, and I really don't want to talk about it right now, or else I'll be all screwed up for the rest of the day."

Racetrack, showing a level of maturity that Blink hadn't thought him capable of, seemed to accept that, at least for the moment, although Blink was sure that Racetrack would press him on it later. But for now, they could just hang out and pretend to be two normal teenage boys. Not that most teenage boys would be watching Queer as Folk.

* * *

When the two boys were called for dinner, Blink wasn't sure whether he should be eternally grateful to Racetrack for staying to offer moral support, or pissed off that Racetrack's presence was going to keep him from being able to hold an actual heart-to-heart with his father. Of course, since Blink had never actually gotten around to discussing his dad's reaction to his date, there was no way for Racetrack to know that he did need to have that conversation at all. But then again, Racetrack had always prided himself on his ability to read people, and in this case he had failed miserably. 

Dinner at the Ballat household was entirely different than at the Higgins. When Blink ate at Racetrack's, the dinner table was filled with lively conversation and teasing, and it was a comforting environment. The guests at the table were always included as family, and it wasn't unknown for Mrs. Higgins to make official pronouncements of adoption by the meal's end.

Yet when Racetrack ate with Blink's family, things were always really awkward. Dinner at Blink's house was always kind of strange, but when there was any sort of company over things were always worse. His dad's dinner guests would completely ignore Blink, except when they would ask him stupid questions about whether he was making his father proud or if he intended to follow in his dad's footsteps. His mother's friends were all boring, and tended to call him 'sweetie' or 'honey.' And his friends hated eating over because that meant that they had to deal with his dad, so really Blink should be willing to get down on his knees and worship Racetrack, except not in _that_ sort of a way. Race's perversion was _definitely_ starting to wear off on him.

But the problem with having friends over for dinner was that everyone knew that Blink's dad Did Not Approve of his son's lifestyle, and tended to hold all of Blink's friends responsible for Blink not being a perfect little carbon copy of his father. So dinner was always a very silent affair except for the occasional cutting remarks that Mr. Ballat was sure to make.

So it was perfectly understandable that both Racetrack and Blink were surprised when they were greeted by Mr. Ballat, with a faint smile actually showing on his face. Such a thing was practically unheard of.

"Boys," Blink's father said in a voice that, while it wasn't precisely warm, wasn't cold either, "have a seat."

Blink and Racetrack exchanged a glance, and then sat down. Blink had no idea what his father would want to talk to them both about, but whatever it was, it couldn't be good.

Mr. Ballat looked very nervous, and he sat across from them. "Now… I couldn't help overhearing some of what you were both speaking about earlier this afternoon," he started, and Blink turned absolutely white.

His dad had overheard him and Race? Oh _God_, this could _not_ be good. Beside him, he could see Racetrack trying to avoid cracking up.

He was going to kill them both for this later.

"Now… I don't think I want to know what it is that you've done, Anthony," Blink's father continued, glancing disapprovingly at Race, "but I think that you both should be thinking about how physical you get in a relationship. And…" he stopped mid-sentence, trying to regain control of his voice, "for God's sake, be safe."

"Dad!" Blink protested.

"I just want you boys to be safe," his father continued, ignoring Blink's outburst. "And Anthony, you stop pressuring my son, or you will never be allowed over here again."

He got up from his chair before even Racetrack's quick wit had the chance to come up with an appropriate response. "Enjoy your dinner," Blink's father called on his way out.

"Well," Racetrack said after a long and awkward pause. "That was special."

* * *

Blink arrived at school on Monday in possibly the best mood that he had been in all year. His date with Bumlets had gone exceedingly well the night before, and Racetrack had kept him up the phone for almost an hour once he'd arrived home getting all of the juicy details. 

Bumlets, Blink had decided, was a gentlemen. He'd been perfectly understanding when Blink had reached his limits, although he had been disappointed.

So when Mush stopped by the table where Blink was sitting in the cafeteria, Blink was able to greet him with a genuine smile, not really caring that people might be shocked that the class fag was talking to a popular kid.

It probably wasn't the brightest idea, considering that Blink's previous week had ended with him nearly getting beaten up by Snoddy.

"Hey," Mush responded, taking a seat. There was an audible gasp all across the cafeteria. "Listen, are you coming to the wrestling match this Friday?"

Blink paused. He usually went, because he really enjoyed watching Mush, but he also usually had to sit in the back and be ready to run if any of the jocks saw him. Besides, he had a date Friday.

"I don't know," Blink said honestly. "Why?"

"Well, I thought you might like to come to our match, and then to the party afterwards. I mean, we are friends, right?" Mush flashed his brilliant smile at him, and Blink absolutely melted.

"Well, sure, I'd love to go. I mean, if I'm welcome and everything," Blink added, glancing around the cafeteria where people were whispering loudly about him.

"Awesome," Mush said brightly. "And maybe we can hang out later and work on that English project."

"Sure thing."

Mush walked off, and Blink sat there absolutely stunned, knowing that there had to be a stupid grin on his face. Mush had talked to him. In public.

They really were friends.

* * *

Author's Note-HA! This is the week of me updating fics that I've been ignoring for over a year! Seriously, the last time this updated was in… October 2004. Which I apologize for. 

Anyway, many thanks to B for the beta, and for poking me until I updated this. Next chapter – the wrestling match. And drama. Oh yes.

Til next time!

TSB


End file.
